Friends,Enemies,Lovers or Spies?
by heyfrey0499
Summary: Cammie has just moved to Roseville. Her Mum works at an all girls boarding school but Cammie attends Roseville High. This is about her time in Roseville. It does include Zammie and spies. Sorry really bad at reviews! Guys, I would just like to say Cammie's dad didn't die when she was 12, he just died. For some reason it wont let me edit it and it's important for the storyline!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first ever fan fiction and I'm really excited! Please tell me what you think about it because I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. **

**Cammie's POV**

My first day at Roseville High. Great. I reversed my sleek red mini into the school car park and scanned my new surroundings. I saw all the usual groups: the popular, pretty girls/bitches (a.k.a normally the "omg! I broke a nail!" girls or "Daddy's cut my allowance to $250 a week, I'm sooo upset!" girls), the jock/players (I tend to stay away from them…), the nerds (glasses, braces, checked shirts the whole works) and then everyone else, really I didn't do a whole school search.

Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Cameron Morgan, preferably Cammie, I'm 17 (almost 18) and I just moved here from New York. I have long browny, blond hair and hazel eyes. I think of myself as average to be honest, not tall yet not small. Not fat, yet not skinny as a twig. Average. I suppose I like it though because I hate standing out. I like to blend in with people, like a chameleon, which is my other nickname. Like my dad used to say "it's more useful to hide than stand out". He was wise like that but unfortunately he died. I miss him all the time but I guess we just have to move on and get on with our lives.

My mum has just found a new job as the head mistress of an all-girls school, Gallagher Academy, hence us moving to Roseville, but since the school is a boarding school she stays there. She visits me normally once every two weeks but calls me practically every two days. Do I mind being on my own? Not really, sure some company's nice but what can you do about it?

I sat in the car for about 30 seconds, preparing myself, then grabbed my handbag and stepped out of the car. I swiftly walked in to the school and registered to the office. I was given my timetable and my locker keys.

My locker was just down the corridor so I stopped by and put my jacket in so I didn't have to carry it around with me. As I turned around to find my first class, I crashed into a solid figure.

"Omg! I'm so sorry; I'm such a klutz sometimes!" I exclaimed as I looked up at the boy in front of me.

The first thing in noticed was his eyes, they were bright sea green and his chocolate coloured hair was messed up in all the right places. He was tall and very muscular. So, pretty much, he was a hottie.

"It's fine, you must be new here?" he almost smirked.

"Yeah, I'm Cammie."

"Zach." He says casually, as we shake hands. "So what have you got first?"

"Spanish."

"Well look at that, so do I. Guess I'll just have to walk you to it." This time he fully smirked. I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Y'know what? I think I can manage bye." As I marched off along the corridor.

"Spanish is the other way!" he called after me. I spun around, eyeing him, once again, he smirked. I strolled off past him (in the right direction) and headed to my first class.

Señorita Clark was a small, petite lady but with a loud voice.

"Class! This is Cameron Morgan and she is new to the school. I hope everyone makes her feel at home." She turns to me. "Cameron dear, why don't you go sit beside Rebecca at the back?" I nod to her and walk up to the table at the back. As I do, I see Zach sitting at the side of the classroom.

The girl sitting there was gorgeous. She had cappuccino coloured skin and long, silky, dark hair, which was tied back in a pony- tail. She had large brown eyes and a well-proportioned face.

"Hi, I'm Bex." She says to me with a strong British accent.

"Hey, I'm Cammie." I reply. She seemed nice.

Really the lesson was a skive. I had already finished this topic at my old school so I knew it all. Bex really made me feel comfortable and talked to me during the class.

"So what have you got next?" Bex asked me.

"Music, you?"

"Art, but how about you come sit beside me and my friends at lunch? So you're not alone?" It sounded good to me and Bex did seem really lovely.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great! Wait? You have music, yeah? Well there's a girl call Macey McHenry in that class. She's like one of my best friends. Tell her I said that your to hang around with us."

"Ok then."

As I walked into Music, once again I spoke to the teacher about me just moving here. But, to be honest, he didn't really take any interest and just nodded.

I examined the room for a seat and found one next to a normal looking boy.

"You don't want to sit there, he em…well…let's just say he knows how to pass gas. Very well." A girl with mid-length black locks advised me. She looked like she just came from a Vogue photo shoot. She was wearing a short pleated skirt, a Hollister blouse, a Hollister cardigan and a pair of black stiletto heels. She was stunning!

I quickly glanced down at what I was wearing. Suddenly, my faded jeans, checked shirt and converse seemed like I had just been to a wedding wearing a garbage bag.

"Really? Thanks." I say as I discreetly pick up my bag and slide out of the chair. She gestures for me to sit next to her, so I do.

"You must be Cammie, right?" the model asked me.

"Yeah, how did yo-"

"Texting." She says while wiggling her mobile in the air. "Bex texted me in case you were too shy to come up to me. I'm Macey but I'm pretty sure you've figured that out by now." Actually didn't but I just nodded anyway.

"You didn't actually know did you?"

"No but how did you k-"Once again she cut me off.

"Yeah, I have this thing where I can tell if anyone's lying. Kinda handy in some situations, I guess." Wow. She really was amazing.

The class flew past and as it turned out, Macey and I, had the same classes up to lunch. She was really wonderful. She told me about everyone in the classes so I had the heads up on people. And before I knew it, it was lunch.

Macey led me through the halls, and as I tried to remember the route she had taken, she gossiped to me the whole time. Damn! That girl knew her stuff!

When we reached the lunch hall, Macey and I took some food from the canteen. I instantly saw Bex waving enthusiastically towards us.

"Easy Bex, you almost took her eye out!" Macey exclaims as she takes a seat next to a small looking girl.

"Well sorry! I was just trying to catch your attention! Cammie take a seat! This is Liz, Grant, Jonas and Nick." I got a cheery chorus of hi's and hey's in response.

Liz looked adorable. She had blonde hair cut in a neat bob, bright blue eyes and looked very small and skinny. I noticed that she had a positive vibe about her and she looked as cute as a button (why do we even say "cute as a button"? it's not like buttons are exactly cute?).

Jonas had brown curly hair and glasses. I had to admit, he didn't look very well built. Although, he looked quite nerdy, you could tell he was a total sweetheart.

Grant looked like a Greek God! His light brown hair was spiked up and his eyes were a golden colour. He was very strong and looked really attractive.

Nick looked like the tallest of the lot. He, as well, was attractive. He had short blond hair and sapphire eyes. So really they were a fine-looking group. I took a seat next to Liz.

"So Cammie, Bex says you just moved here?" Nick asks curiously, while stuffing his face with mac and cheese.

"Yeah, I'm originally from Nebraska but I lived in New York. My Mum just found a job at Gallagher Academy as the head mistress, but she didn't want me going there so this was the only school nearby." I clarify as I take a bit of my sandwich.

"Cool, are you the one with the red mini?"

"Nick! Stop being so nosy! She just got here, don't make her feel like she's in the Spanish Inquisition!" Macey exclaimed.

"All he asked if she has a red mini?" Grant says defensively.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a bit rude?" Bex poses.

This started a group discussion. Five minutes later the discussion was still going on, (to be honest I think the boys had a point, he was just trying to make conversation) that I almost didn't notice another person sit down opposite me.

"Don't tell me you guys are arguing whether or not Brad should be with Jennifer or Angelina again?" says the new individual, I didn't look up though as I was taking the cheese out of my sandwich (seriously? Who puts cheese, lettuce, tomato and tuna on a sandwich?).

"No we were debating if it was rude to ask Cammie if she owns a red mini. Oh! By the way Cammie, this is Zach." Liz explains. Oh no, not the can't-stop-smirking Zach. I'm pretty sure there is over one Zach in the whole school right? And knowing my luck, it was this Zach, and man, can't the Big Guy give me a break? I recycle on a regular basis.

"Hi Cammie, glad you made your way to Spanish okay." Zach says in a totally sarcastic way. I eyeballed him as he smirked at me.

"Wow guys! Someone pleaseeee explain to me what's going on here?" Macey practically begged.

"Ah! Well it turns out that I actually bumped into Cammie this morning before period 1 and asked her if she wanted help getting to Spanish but she rudely said no. I was truly heart-broken!" he says while faking to be crying.

"Please say you're not taking drama?" I ask him mockingly.

"Oooooh, Goode would like some water for the BURNT area?" Grant teases.

"Shut up man." Zach replies. Lunch was a laugh. Zach teased me, Macey gossiped, Bex asked about my school back in New York, Jonas asked about my subjects, Liz was curious about my skills with science (which I do not have any of) and Nick…well Nick asked me about my car. Again.

"Look Cammie I'm not trying to be rude, but do you own the red mini?" Nick queried.

"Yes Nick that is my car." I answered trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, nice set of wheels there. How many times d-"

"Nick let it go. It's a car, it doesn't even talk!" Zach interrupted. Nick gave him the finger then stalked off.

"So Gallagher girl, what have you got next?" Zach asked me once again.

"English then P.E."

"Yay! Omg! So do I! We could like sit next to each other in English and talk about boys. Then in P.E. we're doing combat but we can sit on the bench and do our nails! Omg! I can't wait!" he mocked in the most girly voice.

"Zach, I'm worried you can do those voices, have you been to your doctor recently? You might need a check-up." I say trying to sound serious. Zach shot me the finger and I laughed at him. Just then the bell rang.

"Aw sorry Cammie, we all have French, guess you're going to have to go with Zach really sorry. Will see you later yeah?" Liz says sincerely to me. She really sounded like she was about to cry.

"It's fine Liz, honest. I'll just find another girl to sit beside." Zach was listening in on our conversation and suddenly his grin was as large as the Cheshire cat's. I glanced at him, confused, as I didn't know what he meant.

"Better be on our way, see you guys later!" We all said our byes and I headed off to English.

**Zach's POV**

I was just about to take off after Cammie, when Bex and Macey approached me.

"Listen Zach," Macey said with all seriousness in her tone "We really like Cammie and we know what you're like with your _flirting, _so just leave Cammie alone. She's going through a hard time right now and doesn't need your hassle." Bex threatened.

"Wow ladies! Calm yourselves, first off I'm not into Cammie." LIE! "Second off moving schools aren't exactly a 'hard time' and third off I was just seeing if she was tough or not, she's going to need to be in this town anyway."

"You just don't get it do you? Moving schools isn't Cammie's 'hard time'!" Macey harshly said.

"Then what is?" I retorted back to the girls.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." Bex said as they stormed off to French. Man, girls are just a pain in the ass! I thought to myself. Then Cammie popped into my head. She wasn't a pain in the ass. She was perfect, her hair, her eyes, her smile, her personality everything. I'd never felt like this before. Then I thought about Macey's and Bex's words _she'll tell you when she's ready_. And that meant only one thing. I was going to find out.

**So there you go! Please tell me what you think about it and what I should do next I'm really not sure. Remember this is my first ever fanfiction so don't be too hard on me. I don't own these characters, Ally Carter does. Thanks guys and R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews and followings. I woke up yesterday morning with twenty emails all from fanfiction! If anyone has any ideas about the story let me know by reviewing or through PM and I'll get back to you. Just a quick note, I have changed the first chapter a bit to make the story more interesting, I hope.**

**Cammie's POV**

I hurriedly wandered the busy corridors as I tried to find English. So much for Zach helping me! In the end I was only about three minutes late, so not too bad. As I walked into the classroom, the teacher called me over immediately.

"Ah, you must be Cameron. Nice to meet you." He says as he firmly shakes my hand a little too enthusiastically. He looked oldish, about in his fifties? He was balding although he had a few wisps of grey hair. His eyes were wide and had a glazed, grey kind of colour. Wire rimmed specs were perched on his nose.

"I'm Professor Hopkins, your English teacher."

"Hi." I say kind of awkwardly.

"Now how about you go sit next to Zachary at the back there? Yes? Then on you go." I ambled to the back of the class where Zach sat.

"Thanks for helping me to class!" I whisper furiously at him with sarcasm all over my words.

"Hey! Sorry baby! Don't get your undies in a twist!" He smirked at me. I glared right into his eyes for about thirty seconds, and then Mr Hopkins starts to speak.

"Well Class!" he says addressing us all. "This is my first term here so I would like to get to know you better. With the person next to you I would like you to ask them 20 questions and right down their answers. By the end of the period, I would like everyone to have all their information written down in notes, so tonight you can write an essay in due for tomorrow. And remember, no inappropriate questions!" I sulked at the thought of writing an essay on Zach. Ugh!

**Zach' POV**

Yes! I could kiss that old weirdo right now! (But I won't because my whole school rep would be destroyed and replaced by "gay" which is SO not true!). Because Cammie's new here he said we could go to the library and do our question, for more privacy. This was the perfect opportunity to find out Cammie's secret!

"Right ok Gallagher Girl, I'll ask you a question first then you have to ask me one." I say a little too smartass.

"Fine, but we have to answer honestly." She sighs.

"Deal. So what's your favourite subject?" I ask innocently.

"Probably music or P.E." I jotted that down as she asked "What's your full name?"

"What middle as well?" I ask trying to sound like it was no big deal.

"Well yes, that is what full name means, keyword in the sentence FULL."

"Zachary Avon Goode." I say nonchalantly.

"Avon?!" she says trying to suppress her laughter (which didn't work at all, might I add). "Hi I'm Zach Goode, can I interest you in some skin cream?" she joked, unable to stop her hysteria.

"Oh shut up! At least I was honest! Anyway, what's your hidden talent?" I asked digging a little bit deeper.

"I don't know, em…I can fit my fist in my mouth?" She says.

"Wow! That's amazing!" I say sarcastically. "so do you just go up to people and say" I attempt putting my fist in my mouth "Hwi! I'm Gammwee, wice fo keet poo!"

"EW! Gross no! Haha! I can speak fluent Japanese! Put that one down instead!" she says as I wipe my hand on my trousers.

"I'm sorry the window for that question is closed." I mock as she flips me off.

"Right okay my turn, do you have any pets?" She asks.

"Yes, I have a tortoise called Flash."

"Flash? How ironic."

"Hey! He is really fast don't underestimate him!" I say protecting my bud. The questions are a really good way to get to know somebody! By question 15, I begin to ask more deeply now.

"So what's your biggest secret?" I ask smartly.

"I don't have any."

"Yeah you do, everyone has. Now what's yours?"

"I'm telling you I don't have one!" she says annoyance coming through in her tone.

"Well Macey and Bex says you're going through a tough time now, so why won't you tell me when you've told them!" I say angrily. After that statement think of what I just said. Fuck!

"What?!" she almost choked out.

"What I meant to say i-"

"I just move here for my first day and you, an absolute asshole might I add, want to know why I'm going through a tough time!" I instantly wanted to take back my words.

"Look Cam-"

"You must be thinking, oh she's just another girl I can get in my bed! I see you with your posse of girls who would do anything for you!" Anger started to bubble inside me.

"Hey! That's not true!" I almost bellowed.

"Yes it is, and you know it! You must be thinking what moving schools? How is that a 'hard time' and you wanna know what it is? Well my dad just died, in fact was shot! Right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it! How do you think that would make me feel! How do you think that would make you feel?!" She cried, tears now streaming down her face. Thank god nobody else was in the room.

Then it was silent. All you could hear was my steady breathing and Cammie's choked breaths.

"Cammie I'm so sorry. I had no idea and you have every right to be mad at me." She looked at me, just inspecting my face, then collected her belonging and left. I didn't try to stop her, I just sat there recollecting my thoughts of what had just happened.

**There you go folks! I hope that was a bit more exciting and please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know that in Chapter 1 I said that Cammie's dad died when she was 12 but that's not true. He just died about 2 weeks ago. For some reason it wouldn't let me edit it. Grrrr… Anyway poor Cammie! Please keep reviewing, thanks!**

**Cammie's POV**

I can't believe I just did that. I ran to the nearest toilet and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My mascara was running down my cheeks, my nose was red. Man, I looked an absolute mess. I washed my face with the cold water. There, I looked a little better, right? Who was I kidding, it was my first day and I had just burst out crying in front of the most popular guy in school and shouted at him. It just had to be Zach.

Don't get me wrong I will never regret what I just did, he had no right to say those things. That's why I didn't tell anyone, because then you get all this "sympathy" but it's not sympathy, it's just people trying to be nice and treating you like you're a little kid because they've got something you've not. I heard the bell ring and the busy talks of students outside. I just ignored them all and blocked out everything. That was my hidden talent.

**Zach's POV**

After Cammie left I just thought. Thought about how hard it must be, thought about how strong she is and just thought about her. I couldn't imagine life without my mum or dad, and then it hit me. She saw it happen. Her dad's life just ending, just like that. In the blink of an eye someone who you love with all your heart, just gone. I shuddered as the image of my mum laying on a cold floor in her own puddle of blood and the worst thing… you couldn't do a thing about it. That was it. Game over, no more lives.

I replayed the conversation over and over in my head. No wonder she yelled at me. I was such an asshole! How could I be so stupid and inconsiderate? I had no right to say those things to her and on her first day?

I heard the faint buzzing of the bell signifying the end of class. I slowly gathered my stuff and sauntered out of the library. I had P.E. next, so did Cammie. Maybe I'd be able to apologise to her there. As I turned into the P.E. corridor I bumped into Liz, well she bumped into me, she was the clumsiest person ever.

"Hey Liz, have you seen Cammie?" I ask her desperately.

"No, you okay? You seem a bit worried?" she asks confused.

"I'm fine, yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I ask trying to change the subject. Liz doing P.E. is kind of a health and safety issue, for her and the class.

"Oh yeah! I'm calculating the speed of people running in mph then finding out their bmi." She says enthusiastically. Liz was one of the smartest people I know but thankfully she was easily distracted.

"Cool," Bex and Macey come out of the changing room "See ya Liz." I say as I barge past a group of jocks as I get to Bex and Macey.

"Guys! Have you seen Cammie?" I ask a bit too quickly.

"No, what happened?" Macey asks suspiciously.

Now I could have played this game two ways; one, tell them the truth and try to make them understand, or two lie and act like nothing happened. Bex did the glare or as I like to call "The Death Glare" because honestly if looks could kill I'd be in my grave right now. Too late, guess I'll have to go with one.

"Zach, what did you do to Cammie?" Bex asks with all seriousness in her voice.

"Well for English we had to ask each other twenty questions and it was all going fine then I asked her what her biggest secret was, and she said she didn't have one. So I said well obviously you do everyone does, she says I don't have one, then I say well Bex and Macey said that you were going through a "hard time" right now what is it?" Their faces dropped. "Then I realise what I said so I try and take it back but it was too late. Long story short, she tells me about her dad being shot and her seeing it, and then she just walks out on me." For some reason their faces weren't so much annoyed but…heartbroken?

"Oh…. My god…" Bex says in the voice when you find out your hamster just dies or something.

"What? That's what she told you, right?" my tone had hits of panic in it.

"No, she just said that he died, not that he was shot or that she'd seen it." Macey whispered.

"Holy shit." I muttered under my breath. Bex had gotten out of her weird trance thing.

"You absolute Dick! How could you? We told you to leave her but no, you had to stick your big head in this and ruin everything!" Bex shouted at me.

"I know, I actually hate myself."

"Oh my god, has everyone just went coo-coo today or did Zach, Zach the smirker, say he hated himself?" Macey asks, annoyingly she was kinda right.

"Goode! Why aren't changed yet!" Coach McPherson exclaimed.

"Sorry Coach." I say as I walk into the boys changing room.

I went to the changing rooms to get changed. Grant and Nick were already there.

"Hey man, what took you so long? You and Cammie having a make-out session?" Nick joked. I took it the wrong way.

"Fuck off man, I don't need this and she SO doesn't need this." I threatened.

"Wow, what happened?" Grant asked curiously, he'd probably never seen me like this. I scanned the room making there was nobody else here. I explained the whole thing like I had done for the girls.

"Oh crap, you've really done it this Zach." Says Grant as he sits on the bench with his face in his hands.

"I know right, and I actually really liked her."

"We better get going" Nick suggests sensibly. We all agree and head out to the hall.

**Cammie's POV**

When I walked into the hall, it felt like I was naked. Everyone was staring at me. How many people knew? Did he tell anyone? Am I naked?

"Miss Morgan! Why are you late to my class!" A fattish man in his forties asked me.

"I'm sorry, I got lost." I lie.

"Very well, but not again! I'm Coach McPherson and this block is combat, since you're late I've paired everyone up so just go on the treadmill for the period."

"Yes Coach." I say as I walk over to treadmills, head down.

I'm not the best runner, but with music pounding in my ears (Taylor Swift-Mean if you were wondering). It was a good technique to block everyone out. I had changed into my Hollister Tracksuit and my running shoes. Beads of sweat poured do my forehead (thank god I brought my towel). I almost didn't notice someone tap me on the shoulder. As I spin round, I nearly fall off. Bex and Macey stood there with sympathetic eyes. Well they knew. I stop the treadmill and take out my ear plugs. Here it goes…

"Cammie we're soooo sorry, we shouldn't have said anything to Zach, we were just trying to protect you from him but it really backfired." Macey apologises.

"You have every right to be angry at us but please forgive we didn't mean at all." Bex continued.

"How many people did he tell?" I ask quietly.

"Only the boys and us, oh! And Liz. I swear we won't tell anyone if you don't want us to." They really did sound sincere.

"It's okay, it wasn't your faults." I say anyway these were the only friends I had right now and I had to keep hold of them.

"Thank you soooo much Cammie, we will never do anything like that again." Macey says as all three of us do an awkward hug/huddle thing.

"Right okay folk, go hit the showers, class dismissed."

**I know that was quite a down chapter I promise next will be a more up beat. Please remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and are following, it means a lot to me and keeps me writing. People have been asking whether Cammie's friends are spies or not and they aren't but I'm going to make the CoC which should hopefully start in this chapter or next chapter.**

**Cammie's POV**

As we walked out of P.E. Macey was busy gossiping about the boy in front.

"So I heard that him and Tina got it on, if you know what I mean, then next day got off with Kelly. What a player!"

"I know right! Although I wouldn't of thought that Tina would've minded because she's been in practically all the boys' pants." Bex explained.

"Really?!" Iasked, shocked.

"Yep, watch out for her when you've got a boyfriend." Macey advised. Bex and Macey entered the changing room and I was about to when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Cammie please, I'm so sorry. I'm not usually like this honest, just let me prove to you that I'm not like this." Zach pleaded. I tried to shake off his grip but he was strong.

"Zach! Let go! I gave you a chance and you blew it, your fault not mine. Just leave me alone okay? I just can't look at you right now okay?" I exasperated. I shook him off and stormed into the changing room.

"Hey, you okay?" Bex asks sympathetically.

"Yeah, fine." I say taking deep breaths.

"Cammie, you might want to take a shower, no offence but you kinda smell." Macey teased. I flipped her and got in the shower.

It felt good to have the steaming water have contact with my skin. I washed my hair and body with some body wash that Macey gave to me, it smelt like strawberries. I thought about today's events and tried to think positive. Well at least I had made some great friends, you always needed someone at your back no matter where you are.

When I walked into the main area of the changing room Bex was drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey Hun, Macey's still in the shower. Man she takes for ages, I'm glad I don't live together!" she stated and I giggled a little.

"I heard that Baxter!" Macey yelled from the shower.

"I don't care!" Bex sang as the door swung open. Without even thinking I covered up my body with my polka-dot towel.

"Holy crap Liz! You scared the shit out of me!" Bex barked.

"Whoopsy-daisy! Sorry guys I was just trying to find you." Liz informed.

"It's fine." I say trying to be caring.

"Yeah, well ever heard of a little thing called knocking? Comes in handy, you should totally use I sometime." Bex said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I was just wondering whether you were ready or not cause I'm leaving in like five mins." Liz said casually.

"Wow! Wait for me!" Says Macey as she emerges from the shower looking like a model just coming out of a beach photo-shoot.

"Well y'all better hurry up, The Liz-Mobile is leaving in five minutes. Do you need a lift Cammie?" Liz asked caringly.

"Well obliviously not, were you even listening at lunch about the mini argument? And Liz dear, don't call it "The Liz-Mobile" we're not in bloody batman!" Bex notified. Liz blushed a little.

"It's fine Liz but thanks for the offer." I said with a smile, confirming my okayness (is that even a word? Probably not, English was never my strongest subject at school, what does it matter anyway? Everything's shortened now so no biggie).

"Where do live Cammie?" Macey asks my while sliding on her tights.

"42 Oak Ave." I answer with a wee bit of insecurity (What? I just arrived like three days ago, don't judge).

"NO WAY!" Liz screams, jumping up and down. Man she was just adorable! Like a hyper puppy. "That's like the street right next to ours!"

"Omg! Really?" I asked, how cool!

"Liz, calm. Yea, we all live on the same street, that's how we knew each other before high school." Macey explained. "Hey! We could all lift-share in the morning?"

"Can't, everyone won't fit in." Liz made clear.

"We could use mine, it's got five seats?" I suggest.

"Great! You can come round at 7." Bex enlightened.

"But school starts at 9?" I asked with probably a confused face.

"Aw yeah, Macey does our hair, make up and outfit for the day." Liz justified.

"What? Everyone morning? Just for school?" I inquired. I thought they were kidding.

"Yip! Macey won't let us go otherwise, honestly its torture but when you get used to it its kinda fun!" Liz assured. They started to dry their hair with a hair drier, I had just shoved mine up in a messy bun, still soaking wet.

"Well guys, I'm going to head off. See you tomorrow, yeah?" I said cheerily.

"Okay, are you sure you don't want to wait?" Macey asked considerately.

"Yeah, I better head off." I said.

"Okay-dokey! Come to 21 Beech Road in the morning. Seven sharp, don't be late!" Bex called.

"21 Beech Road, bye guys!" I assured. A chorus of good-byes followed as I left the girls.

When I reached the outside entrance, I realised it was tipping it down with rain. Thank god I didn't dry my hair! I dashed into the car and whizzed home

Reversing up my drive seemed like heaven. Once again I bolted out of the car and into the warm house, I'm so glad I kept the heating on. I dumped my stuff in the hall and dried my hair quickly. I changed into my oversized knitted jumper and a pair of Aztec patterned leggings. I decided to write the essay for English first so it was done and over with. Roughly, it took me half an hour to type up the notes into proper English and print it off. It was about five o'clock so I agreed to have an early dinner and have a movie night.

Dinner was easy to make, Dad was always the chef in our household, so he taught me everything I know about cooking. Mum was absolutely useless in the kitchen so I made the meals and she did the cleaning and washing. Spaghetti Bolognese appealed to me, so it was sizzling away in the pot when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cams, how was your first day?"

"Oh hi mum, good, it was good. I made some really good friends who just live in Beech Street so we're relatively close."

"Aw that's great sweet heart, I'm so proud of you and your dad would be too."

"Thanks mum." We talked for about five minutes before saying cheerio. Dinner was good (if I don't say so myself) and I cleared up, so everything was nice and tidy. I popped some sweet popcorn in the micro-wave and inserted "Knight and Day" into the plasma screen TV. I removed the popcorn from the micro-wave and snuggled up on the couch. It was still like an absolute storm outside so I drew the curtains and viewed the film.

About half way through the door-bell rang. Who would be coming at this time and in this weather? Whoever they were they were persistent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said sliding along the laminated floor in my fluffy socks. I unlocked the door and stood there in the pouring rain was someone I didn't want to see.

"Go away Zach!" I bellowed at him.

"Cammie please let me inside. We need to talk."

"No, we don't! My mum's in anyway, it would just be weird." I lied.

"No she's not, you told me in English that she works and stays at a boarding school." Damn! He was good (Good not Goode).

"Still, it's my house, so my rules." I say. Ha!

"Cammie please." He just looked at me with those emerald eyes.

"5 minutes." I say letting him in.

"Thank you." He says mercifully. I lead him into the kitchen and give him a towel to dry himself with.

"On you go then, what was so important you had to come to my house for? Wait a second, how did you know I even live here?!"

"I got Liz to tell me, but she wouldn't say what number so I had to run round the whole street looking for your car. Cammie, I know I was such an arsehole back at school. I really like you and I totally messed up big time. I had no right to ask you about your private life when I barely even know you. I know that you must be going through a really hard time right now and me saying those things weren't helping at all. Please forgive me and I swear I'll never do anything like that ever again." He said to me. I didn't say anything.

**Zach's POV**

She just stared at me. Should I say something else? Should I just wait?

"Cammie, please just say something to me, anything!" I say desperately.

"Zach, there's someone watching us."

"I know I was a complete Dick but, wait what?!"

"There's someone in my garden watching us." She says trying to be discreet. I casually turn round and see two dark eyes staring right at us.

"Zach, why is there someone watching us?" Cammie asks as terror comes into her voice a bit.

"I don't know, should I go speak to them?"

"No! Let's just go through into the living room and call the cops." Cammie says responsibly.

"Okay." We begin to walk through when suddenly the patio doors smash open and the stalker jumps towards us.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope that chapter was a bit more thrilling! I spent ages trying to think of a storyline and I think I've got one now, so just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! :) xx **

**Cammie's POV**

Glass scatters all over the place as Zach and I shield our faces. When the shards stop fleeing, we try and escape to the living room, but the…who were they? A burglar? A Stalker? An Assassin? Well surely it's not the last one, but you get gist. I take a quick glance at Zach who has a shocked expression on his face. So I'm guessing it's got nothing to do with him. The intruder (that was a good way of putting it) darts towards me holding a very sharp knife. Instinctively, I seize the chopping board on the counter and use it as a shield. It works like a dream (even though I know this isn't a dream, more like a nightmare!) and the dagger gets stuck in the board. Zach uses this opportunity wisely and grabs a pot from the cupboard to defensive himself.

"What do you want?!" I yell. This was super scary. There was no answer apart from a few grunts. Zach sprints behind the intruder and attempts to hit the impostor on the back of the head, unfortunately it was unsuccessful. The Trespasser turns on Zach and corners him. With no weapons, Zach has no option but to back into the wall. I rush up to the Invader and as he lifts his arm to stab Zach, I seize the blade out of his hand but he keeps hold of me. Bad move. I twist his arm and flip him on to the floor so he's lying on his back.

"Why are you here?!" I ask/shout at him, he doesn't answer so I take the knife of the floor and try to look more threatening.

"Cammie, don't do anything you'll regret now." Zach advises. I turn around and gaze at him.

"Go call the police and I'll-"I was cut off by the intruder who flipped me off him and fled out the smashed up patio doors and into the night.

"Holy shit, do you do that every night?" Zach asked unsure.

**Zach's POV**

WTF just happened?! So an intruder comes in the house and firstly tries to murder Cammie, so I was like all "Heeeeell Noooooo" so I try and whack him on the head, but he was smart so he turned on me. Long story short, Cammie comes and flips him on the floor unexpectedly, but he manages to get away. I feel like I'm going to be sick and that's when I realise the gash on my arm.

"Oh…my god." Cammie gasps, she looks as if she's about to pass out. I rush other to her.

"Cammie? Cammie, look at me, are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you're hurt? Let me help you." She got up uneasily and wobbled a little, but over all I think it was just shock.

"No, you go get a seat, and I'll call for some help." I say taking out my mobile.

"No!" She shouts. Why not? We kind of have a situation here, if she's not noticed. She reads my face and hands me crumpled sheet of paper. It read:

_Hello Cameron, you're probably wondering what's going on right now or are dead. I'm hoping you're dead but I've heard you're quite a fighter. Anyway, I would like to say your Father isn't supposed to be dead right now, you are. If you decide to call the police or tell your Mother, then all your little friends like Rebecca, Liz, Macey etc. will die as will your family. My advice is to watch your back and hand it over. Hope we meet soon, Catherine, CoC._

"Cammie, I'm going to get the gang over, and we're gonna try and figure this out, 'kay?" I said reassuringly. She nods slowly and I walk into the living room.

"Hello?"

"Hi Grant, we've got a huge emergency over at Cammie's, it's 41 Beech Ave. Tell Jonas and Nick too and get here as quick as you can."

"Why are you at Cammie's? What's going on Zach, it's like half seven?"

"I know, just get here as soon as you can, it's really important."

"Fine, I'll be over in five with the guys." He hangs up on me, so I call Liz, as I think she'll be the most understanding.

"Hey Zach, what's up?"

"Liz there's an emergency at Cammie's, please get Bex and Macey to come around as quick as you can. I'll explain when you're here." I explained and hung up.

When I walked through into the kitchen, Cammie was looking in cupboards.

"What ya doing Cams?" I asked cautiously.

"Sit down Zach." She says firmly.

"okaaaay…" I say whilst sitting in the kitchen chair. She hurries over to me and tells me to remove my jacket, and I do what I am told but carefully slide it over my arm, where the wound is. She begins by wiping the cut with an anti-septic wipe.

"This may sting a bit." She says while nursing my arm, and she wasn't wrong. Once it's cleaned, she sticks a big sticky bandage over the incision and wraps a bandage around it perfectly.

"Wow, thanks." I say appreciatively.

"No problem, I kinda owe you anyway." She replies modestly.

"Are you kidding me? You were on fire back there! What are you a secret ninja or something?" She laughs a bit.

"No, my dad just always made sure I knew how to protect myself. He said it always came in handy, guess it did huh?" she sighs sadly.

"Yeah…I guess it did." There was a silent pause for about a minute. It wasn't awkward, it was like…acceptance. A couple of minutes later the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it." Cammie said sounded a bit more like herself. I was worried to be honest with you. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next but I'm pretty sure it wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

**Bex's POV**

When Liz came round with Macey I knew something was up. Liz filled me in and we hurried to Cammie's. What had Zach done this time, but when Liz told me that Zach called I knew that something really weird was going on.

When we got to Cammie's, Cammie opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Macey asks quickly.

"Come in, and we'll explain inside." She says while checking as if someone was watching us. When we got inside I realised it's a really big house! A huge staircase was right in front of us when we entered, but Cammie lead us past the stairwell and into an open plan living room. Already inside was Zach (obviously), Nick and Jonas. The girls sat on a couch and the boys sat on another.

"What's going on guys? You obviously didn't ask us round for a cup of tea?" I say curiously. Cammie and Zach share a worried look.

"Geez, it's freezing in here! Is the backdoor wide open or something?" Macey says shivering.

"Something like that." Zach says. Something was really bugging him.

"Look, hurry up man, I'm getting really nervous here." Liz says speaking all our minds.

"Well what happened was I came round to apologise for what I said today, it was bang out of order, so Cammie said I could come in for five mins. I was just saying sorry when Cammie notices someone in the garden watching us. I say we should call the cops so as we head through to call the cops when patio doors in the kitchen smash open and this weirdo starts coming right at us with a knife. First he heads for Cammie so I try and prevent him, but then heads for me. Cammie does this super-cool karate kid move and throws him on his back. I say to Cammie I'm gonna call the police but then he gets away. So I was about to call the cops, when Cammie's all like "NO!" and I'm all like "Did you get hit on the head?" then she shows the letter." He held up a crumpled piece of paper.

"It says:

_Hello Cameron, you're probably wondering what's going on right now or are dead. I'm hoping dead but I've heard you're quite a fighter. Anyway, I would like to say your Father isn't supposed to be dead right now, you are. If you decide to call the police or tell your Mother, then all your little friends like Rebecca, Liz, Macey etc. will die as will your family. My advice is to watch your back and hand it over. Hope we meet soon, Catherine, CoC." _We are all stunned and sit in silence. Then Grant breaks the quietness.

"Holy shit, are we dead." We all shot him a look, but the worst thing was that we all knew it was true.

**A/N: Well aren't they in trouble? Keep reviewing please means a lot! :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi folk! I'm really bored tonight so I've decided that if I get over ten reviews tonight I will upload another chapter by midnight, so KEEP REVIEWING! It's the only thing that keeps me writing so R&R! **

**Cammie's POV**

We all stared at Grant.

"What? Well we obviously are, did you even _hear_ what he just said." Grant retorts.

"I think we did but we were trying to be positive about the situation as someone is trying to murder our best friend!" Bex exclamations. I liked how she said "best friend", it made me feel part of the group, as if I'd been here for years.

"So what are we going to do?" Jonas questioned. He had a point, we couldn't tell anyone otherwise we'd die, but if we kept it a secret we'd probably die too. We all were stumped. Nobody knew what to do. After 3 mins of silence, Liz spoke aloud.

"Well personally, I think we should organise ourselves as a training group." She says.

"What?" We say in unison.

"A training group. If these people are serious and we want a chance of staying alive, then we're going to have to train to fight." She says getting quieter, as if she was embarrassed.

"THAT'S IT LIZ!" Zach bellows. We all gave him a confused look, apart from Liz who smiled smugly.

"Okay, is there anyone else who's got no idea what's going on here?" Macey asks curiously. Nick and Bex raise their hands in agreement.

"Guys! What Liz is getting on at is that this isn't some practical joke. Folk out there, who are obviously trained at this stuff, are trying to kill Cammie and us! So we need to be able to defend ourselves and find out who's doing it! So in order to do that, we should start a sort of training group, so we can defend ourselves." Zach enlightens. A chorus of ahhhhs occur.

"Aww, I get it! Wow Lizzy! That's a really good idea! You're not just a pretty face then after all." Macey compliments as Liz blushes furiously.

"I still don't get it?" Nick states, (well not everyone can be the brightest crayon in the packet I suppose).

"What's not to get? We train ourselves how to fight, to protect us from these people." Grant declares. I personally thought it was a great idea!

"Yeah but why?" Nick asks, he really has no clue.

"Nick! Were you even listening to what we were saying the whole time?!" Bex yells.

"Ehhhh…" Nick stutters.

"Guys, does anyone want something to drink, coffee, coke?" I ask as a good host would do.

"Yip, I'll come with you!" Zach says cheerfully as I take orders from everyone.

"I think I can manage to go to the kitchen myself and get a few drinks." I say firmly.

"Hey, you were there when that guy came in and attacked us right? Rule No1 for our group from now on. Nobody goes anywhere alone, I've been watching these programmes since I was five, and that's always the first rule." He clarifies, and we see his point.

"Okay then, what about at nights then?" Jonas asks inquisitively.

"We have sleepovers." Macey simplifies. "Tonight we all stay here and discuss this 'group'." We all nod.

"What about our clothes and stuff?" Liz questions.

"Hmm…right, okay! So how about this, Grant, Jonas and Nick go get their clothes and the girls get their clothes and we'll all meet back here in ten? I'll stay here with Cams, so here's my house key, just go in the back, and grab a few things and go. My mum's away at work so the house is empty. Everybody watch your backs and be prepared for anything. If you're not back in ten mins, we start a search party. Kapeesh?" Zach commands while handing a silver key to Grant.

"Right, okay. See y'all in a bit, yeah?" Macey speaks.

"'Kay, be safe everyone." I reply. It's weird how they just live round the block, and normally wouldn't have thought twice about nipping home to get some stuff. But now, it's a HUGE deal! Although today hasn't been a "normal" day…

Everyone who was leaving left, so it was just Zach and I. We brought down the mattresses off the beds, so everyone should hopefully sleep okay. I sacrifices to sleep on the couch (to be honest, it wasn't much of a sacrifice as it was extremely comfy) but hey-ho!

"Hey, I'm gonna go upstairs to get my laptop and some other stuff. Wanna come?" I tease. He gives me a "look"; I think I'm going to call it the "Goode Look" it's when he gives you this smouldering look but at the same time it's as if he's saying "Shut up" or something. The Goode Look.

"Yes, I will come actually." He smirks and to show him he's not won the battle, I smirk right back at him. HA! I dash up the stairs and I hear Zach's heavy footsteps follow. I enter the study, just casually walking and Zach examines the room. He picks up a photo frame and sniggers.

"What?" I ask as I pull the plug out of my laptop.

"You in this picture, with your ladybird wellies."

"Oh shut up! Everyone has embarrassing pictures of them when they're young, that's parents' jobs!" I educate.

"Not me, I am embarrassing photo free!" He explains.

"Yeah right! Everyone does!" I justify.

"Nope not me. As soon as my mum gave birth to me, I said to her 'Never take embarrassing pictures of me or I will pee everywhere' so we had an agreement not to."

"Oh! And did your teddy bear act as the judge in the court?" I mock.

"Noooooo, it really happened!" He scoffs.

"Uh huh."

"It does!" his voice quivered as he tried to supress a snort.

"Your voice quivered, I win!" I say happily.

"Damn! You're good." He mutters under his breath as I take a fake bow.

"Here!" I call as I lead him out of the study and into the hallway. I stroll down the hall and open the cupboard door, as I chuck at him pillows. He had lightning fast reflexes, as if I was throwing a knife at him or something.

"Wow! How are your reflexes so good?" I ask shocked.

"I'm just that Goode baby." He says in a flirtatious voice. I fling another pillow at him and this time he gets hit on the head. I laugh at him as he does "the Goode look" which makes me laugh even more. I walk downstairs and about a minute later Zach comes bounding down.

"What took you so long?" I ask nosily. He dumps the cushions on the floor and holds up a large whiteboard and a few pens.

"So we can plan and organise." He says with a smart voice.

"Riiiiiggghhht…" I say as the doorbell rings.

"Two tics!" I say and sprint to the door. The girls were standing there with hundreds of bags.

"Guys you're staying for one night, emphasis on the ONE!" I joke.

"Yeah, but you can never be too prepared now can you?" Macey replies smugly. The lads pop up behind us.

"Alright ladies." Nick says mischievously, but Macey flips him off…. They soooo like each other, just go out already!

We all came inside and snuggled up on the mattresses and couches. The whiteboard was on a stand with "TRAINING GROUP IDEAS" written on it and Liz and Jonas had their laptops out already.

"Do you want me to tell you the Wi-Fi password?" I ask helpfully.

" Nope I got it." Liz replies contentedly.

"Wow, I'm impressed Liz." Jonas compliments.

"Wait? How did you know?..." I ask still bamboozled. **A/N: This has got nothing to do with the storyline, but when I said "bamboozled" I automatically thought of the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode when Joey auditions for a TV game show. If you don't watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S just ignore this but if you do well that's what I was thinking of haha!**

"She hacked into your password Cams." Bex states simply while Grant wraps his arms around her. Well he obviously likes her more than a friend, but Bex didn't protest.

"Okaaaay…" I say astounded.

"Well, let's get started then." Zach announces and we begin our assembly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lots of people have been asking questions through reviews so I've been replying to them through pm. So keep asking questions because I know when I read fanfictions I'm always so interested haha! Oh! And I don't own the characters, Ally Carter does but the idea's mine.**

**Cammie's POV**

"So, let's begin by assigning jobs." Zach declares.

"Well actually, shouldn't we think of the jobs that need assigned first?" Macey questions curiously.

"Yeah, that probably makes more sense." Nick agrees as I snigger at Zach, because he didn't think of that. He shoots me "The Goode Look".

"Right, well first we're obviously going to need people to train us how to fight." Jonas says surely, as Zach writes on the board.

"Oh! We should have researchers, to find out about who's doing it." Liz mentions.

"Okaaaay." Zach says while scribbling on the board.

"Wow! It's like we're spies or something!" Grant jokes and we all laugh apart from Zach who strangely just stands there.

"If we're going to be spies we're going to need outfits." Macey enlightens.

"What about someone teaching us to blend in with crowds. Like a chameleon, spies have to be good at that stuff right?" I say with confidence, if we were to do that class, I would definitely be the teacher.

"Oooooh, good one Cams!" Bex squeals in excitement, she was going to LOVE this.

"Right okay, anything else?" Zach asks.

"JAMES BOND!" We all just stare at Nick. What even goes through that boy's brain sometimes, I don't even think Dr Phil would know.

"Sweetie, we can't get James Bond to come help us one-he's away in the Bahamas right now and two- HE'S NOT REAL!" Macey yells.

"No! I meant like cars and gadgets! Someone's got to be in charge of gadgets right?" Wow! Nick's right!

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Bright-Sparks got a point. Someone will need to sort out gadgets and stuff." Bex says shocked. Nick puts on the biggest grin and Macey pats him on the head like a dog. Zach frowns a little then puts it on the board.

"Right ok, anything else?" There was silence.

"Well I guess we should assign jobs now." Jonas suggests.

"Okay, outfits I'm presuming Macey." Zach presumes while Mace jumps up and down with excitement.

"Can I do research? I've been learning to hack for ages now and would really love to do some for real." Liz asks quietly.

"I think that sounds good, Jonas do you want to be down for that too?" Jonas nods silently, but with a smile on his face. Another cute couple, I think on my phone every time a cute couple comes along it's going to start beeping (Wow! That's a really good app! Copyright guys…)

"Fighting?" I ask energetically.

"Bex" everyone says at the same time.

"Maybe someone else too, who's the best fighter out of the boys?" I ask, wishing I could take back my words.

"ME!" Grants shouts confidently, unfortunately so does Zach…

"No way man! I'm much better than you!" Zach says outraged.

"Oh yeah? Then how come Coach McPherson let me train with the guys above?" Grant questions smugly.

"Because I was too good for them!" Zach retorts. This is not good…

"Guys, maybe we should just leave it…" Liz says quietly.

"Shut up Liz!" Grant and Zach both bellow.

"Hey! Now you're both being asses! Leave Liz alone, she's just trying to help!" Macey exclaims.

"Oh yeah that's quite ironic coming from Queen of Bitchland!" Grant hollers.

"That's it! Guys! Outside to cool off. NOW!" Bex cries.

"Oh and what made you in charge Little Miss Perfect?" Zach sniggers. And now everyone was having a full on argument.

"Guys, maybe we should-"

"OMG ZACH SHUT UP WE ALL KNOW GRANT'S STRONGER!" Nick yells.

"Hey! Come on guys, how about I make some-"I try to calm them down, but they don't listen.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT MY CLOTHES WERE UGLY!"

"Right guys, I think that's enough for-"

"YOU LEAVE LIZ OUT OF THIS!" Jonas roars. Ten attempts later of shutting them my anger was bursting through, and I just exploded.

"QUIET! NOW Y'ALL EITHER SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOU'RE ALL OUT!" I scream in my loudest voice, and it worked since they all stare at me in shock (tbh, I was surprised at myself!).

"Look, what I meant to say was that you guys are supposed to be helping me the now and arguing isn't solving anything…" I say calmer.

"Cammie's right guys, nobody needs this right now and we need to stick together." Jonas agrees. Everyone nods in understanding.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I just get wound up because I'm so over-competitive y'know?" Zach apologises.

"It's okay dude, I guess I wasn't being Mr Modesty either. Bros?" Grant requests.

"Bros." Zach says firmly.

"OMG! Look at the time! We'd better get a move on." Liz hurries.

"Look guys, maybe we should just leave it for tonight?" I suggest wearily.

"No, we need get cracking because somewhere, somebody's planning something, and we don't know what." Nick says wisely.

"Okay then who's doing fighting then?" Bex asks and Grant and Zach stare at each other.

"How about you both do it? I suppose that was the whole reason for this so we're going to need a lot of support for it." I propose.

"Why Cammie? Why couldn't you say that ten minutes earlier?" Liz pleads and I shrug my shoulders.

"Righto, so me, Bex and Grant are doing fighting. Nick you want to do gadgets?" Nick gives the thumbs up "So that just leaves Camouflage?" For some reason they all turn to me.

"Well I guess I could do it?" I say unsurely.

"Good enough for me, jobs complete-o!" Zach says cheerfully, (why does he always say "o" at the end of a word? I just realised that…).

"What's next?" Jonas asks quizzically.

"Well this might just be me coming in late or something, but what do they actually want Cammie?" Bex queries.

"I…don't actually…know." I answer hesitantly.

"Well this could be a HUGE problem." Macey speaks.

"Really I thought it was the whole situation here? But maybe that's just me." Grant says sarcastically.

"Seriously, Cammie does the name Catherine ring any bells or what about the CoC what the hell is that?" Bex asks firmly.

"I don't know anyone called Catherine and the CoC sounds foreign to me." I answer honestly.

"Right okay, first off, Jonas, Liz find out anything you can about the CoC and what it means. Go into FBI for all I care as long as they don't find out." Zach orders as Liz and Jonas are already on the job.

"Nick, can you write down some weapons and gadgets that we may need or use and write beside them what they're used for?"

"Yes Sir!" Nick replies playfully.

"Mace, can you think about outfits we can use and where to get them?"

"Aye, aye Captain!"

"Bex, Grant and I will start to sort out some moves we can teach the rest of you and Cammie, you could jot down what you want to teach and what you think would come in handy?" Zach asks.

"Okay dokey! But first I'll get everyone some drinks, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a long night."

That night was really successful. Macey had designed some fab outfits, I had decided what to teach them, Nick had some incredible gadgets jotted down, the fighting team had flipped, fought and had been knocked unconscious a few time (but they're fine…we hope) and unfortunately Liz and Jonas had come up with nothing on the CoC, but that's okay cause I suppose they had the hardest job.

"Well guys I think we'd better call it a night. It's almost two and we're all shattered." Grant says wisely and thank god! I think I'm about to pass out I'm so tired. We were all in our PJs so we just snuck into bed. Everyone was on the mattresses on the ground apart from me as I was on the couch. Right below me was Zach but I didn't complain.

"Night folks see ya in the morning!" Liz says happily and everybody else mumbles night. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hiya Folks! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been really busy with school, life, etc. Please keep reviewing means a lot and I don't own Gallagher Girls, the fabulous Ally Carter does.**

**Cammie's POV**

I was smothered by blankets and was so cosy I never wanted to move. My sleep had been dreamless and perfect. For some reason I thought I heard something but I thought it must have just been the wind outside, so I snuggled up even more and resumed my slumber. All was silent and well, until I heard it again.

My eyes shot open and I sat up immediately. I saw a dark figure sneaking around the room. Instinctively, I silently slipped out of bed and crept after the individual. They were heading into the kitchen so I mutely followed and gripped a candlestick to defend myself. The body opened a drawer as if he/she were looking for something. I was standing directly behind them when the person twirled round and seized my wrists.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The man (I could tell by his voice) whispered furiously to me. I stood there confused momentarily until my brain got itself together.

"Oh! Right, yeah em…I panicked. I thought someone was trying to kill us or something, sorry, no! Wait! Why am I saying sorry, you're the one wandering around at like half four in the morning! What are you doing?!" whisper/shouted at him.

"I was getting a drink not trying to murder someone jeeez Cammie, chillax a little." Zach says casually, for some reason I totally trusted him. I know he was a complete ass for what he did yesterday, but that was yesterday, and yesterday seemed miles away from where we were now. And he did also save my life, so I guess we're even? He scrutinized my face in the dim lighting, and as if he was reading my mind he says.

"Cammie, I never got to finish my apology about earlier. I acted like a complete jerk and I know things are happening right now that aren't going to be the easiest of times, so I just want to make sure we're okay?" He took my clammy hands (what? It was really nerve racking, if you were there you would understand) and looked right into my eyes. I didn't feel like the chameleon anymore, I felt like him and I were the only people on the planet. His emerald eyes were like an ocean, I could've dived right in them. They were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, his eyes never left my gaze.

"Yeah, um, yeah, we're totally cool." I say getting out of my trance, as I shook my head. Wow! Wasn't I smooth…

"Good, cause I really like you and I never would want to make you feel uncomfortable." He says softly (a little late for that Zachy boy!), still gazing at me with those gorgeous eyes… I practically melted, and as he slowly leans in for a kiss (which I do not reject) I see something in the corner of my eye behind him.

"Zach, why is there a knife behind you?" I ask suspiciously and pull back automatically. He seems taken a back.

"Uh, I took it out earlier to protect myself, just in case y'know?" He explains but for some reason he sounds unwary.

"Yeah, okay" I answer letting it slip and unfortunately there was an awkward silence, aw crap! I hate them.

"Well, I better get back to sleep before everyone wakes up." I suggest after a minute of hell.

"Yea, me too. Thanks for looking out for the gang though, really don't know what I would do without them." He replies honestly.

"Sure, no probs." I really need to get better at talking to hot guys…

We tiptoe back into the living room, not waking anyone up (hopefully) and I lay back on the sofa, Zach on the mattress below.

"Night Zach." I say quietly.

"Night Gallagher Girl." He replies, and I fall once again into a deep sleep.

**A/N: There you go! I know it's short but I didn't want to make it too long. If you found it boring, sorrrrry, but if you liked it, you're welcome! Next chapter will be Macey's school makeover so it's something to look forward to if you need something to look forward to! Thanks a million and please review! 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Awright lads! Decided to update as I'm reeeeally busy and I'm super nice for updating. As you know, I don't own the characters, the amazing Ally Carter does. Keep doing what you're doing and if you want to give me some ideas for the story drop me a wee pm and I'll get back to you ASAP!**

**Zach's POV**

Wow…Cammie is so cute when she sleeps. All innocent without a care in the world. I've been watching her for like half an hour and it's been bliss. She sighs in her sleep and rolls over so she's facing me. I'm positive that she's deeply asleep so I carry on gazing at her, until she lazily opens her eyes. Oh shit!

"Zach…?" she yawns quietly.

"Yeah?" I answer just as quietly. I decided to act it out.

"Why are you watch…watching me sleep?" she just makes out. If I play this right I could make it as if it is a dream.

"Because you look like an angel when you sleep." I reply softly, and it wasn't a lie, but I'm pretty sure she would think it's a dream because I would NEVER say that to her.

"Really?" She was sounding a bit more awake now…think fast Zach.

"Yeah…Cams you should probably get back to sleep, it's late and you're shattered." I say gently.

"I'm scared that somebody's going to come." She replies shyly.

"They won't, not tonight, and even if they do I will protect you." I say firmly.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now get back to sleep." I say quietly.

"Okay, Zach?" she asks.

"Yes?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Too much." I answer honestly. She makes an adorable "humph" noise, not as though she's annoyed but as if she was giggling.

"Ok then, night Zach."

"Night sweetheart." As she turns over and gets back to sleep. After fifteen minutes of watching again, I kiss her gently on the forehead and get back to sleep myself.

**Cammie's POV**

"WAKEY WAKEY!" I hear someone shriek at the top of their voice. A choir of groans started.

"Go awaaaaaaaay…"Bex moaned as she rolls over covering herself in the duvets. I don't think anyone was happy about the awakening apart from Macey, who already up and harassing Liz to get up.

"What time is it?" Jonas asks confused as he puts his specs on upside down.

"Half six, so we better get a move on!" Macey exclaims.

"Okay, wait half six?!" I screech.

"I know, I should have set the alarm" Macey muttered to herself "Anyhoo, boys you are not needed so I don't care what you do, but girlies, upstairs. Now." I'm not gonna lie, Macey scared when she said that so I decided not to disobey her.

"Right, guys there's bread in the cupboard; you can have toast, or anything you want, as long as you tidy up after yourselves." I command, I ain't cleaning up after some messy boys, they made the mess, they clean it up.

"Wait, are you saying you shouted the house down, woke everyone up in the country, but you don't even need us? You are sooo dead McHenry." Zach threatens.

"One I really don't care if I wrecked your 'beauty' sleep and two I have a LOT of work to do so TTFN!" she replies cheerfully as Zach gives her the finger.

"Come on guys lets go get something to eat, Grant? Are you even awake?!" Nick asks loudly. There was no reply.

"Man, he can sleep through anything!" Liz cries.

"Tell me 'bout it! Right well your 'girls' can put your faces on while we have the task of waking up Grant." Zach states unenthusiastically.

"Okay, let's go!" Macey orders while yanking on my arm to follow her. When we got in my room the torture began.

"So! How many showers or baths do you have?" Macey asks while rummaging through my wardrobe.

"I've got two showers and a bath" I answer.

"Great! Liz you take the bath, Bex shower, Cammie shower and I'll figure out what everyone's wearing. GO!" We all follow our assignments.

I stand in the shower letting the hot water pour over my body. I kept thinking of last night and about its events. After Zach and I returned to bed, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone would break in and I was getting quite stressed about it. Then this really weird thing happened. I dreamt that I opened my eyes and Zach was there staring right at me. So I was like 'Zach?' and then he answered saying 'yeah' but it wasn't like a normal dream it was really realistic. So I asked him why was he staring at me and he said because I looked like an angel when I slept, that's when I knew it was definitely a dream. Anyway, we have this conversation and he says he has too many secrets then he tells me to go to sleep, so I do. I know it sounds weird but I swear, it was as if it really happened! I think I'm just going to see if he says anything to me about it. If he does it obviously happened, if not it was a dream, Simple!

"HURRY UP MORGAN! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" I hear Macey bellow from the hall, it felt like I was in the army or something! When I entered my room, hair dripping, Macey had laid out our outfits for the day.

"Right Bex you're on hair, I'm on makeup, Cammie you sit here and Liz go dry your hair." Macey orders us and we obey immediately.

Macey was really good at what she did. By the end of it we were all looking like super-models! I was wearing super short shorts, a blue cropped tee and blue suede wedges. My hair was curled and my makeup looked smoky and HOT!

Liz had on a floral dress with sandals and a denim jacket over the top. Her makeup was natural but effective and her hair was crimped.

Bex looked incredible! She was wearing navy skin-tight jeans, a coral blouse, very high coral heels and some fashionable feather earrings. Her makeup was similar to mine but a tad darker and her sleek hair was straightened.

Finally, Macey was wearing a pleated skirt, a shaped blouse and some killer red heels. Her makeup was minimal and her hair was in a ponytail! That's right a ponytail, yet she looked amazing!

Fair to say we were all smoking! I can't wait to see what the boys think…

**A/N: Sorry if that was a bit short wanted to update tonight but didn't have very long, please keep reviewing! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hiya folk! So sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been super-duper busy with bits and bobs. So yeah! I'm good my cousin just got me into "Pretty Little Liars" and I am OBSESSED! I've been watching for 1 week now and I'm already halfway through season 2. In Scotland, we don't have "abc" so I've got to watch it online. Was thinking about doing a fanfiction for it, but only once I'm caught up. Please review and read as it means a million to me, and I don't own any of the characters Ally Carter does so respect!**

**GRANT'S POV**

"DUDE! Get up! It's like eight already!" I hear someone yell as I bury myself deeper into the duvet.

"C'mon man! You've been sleeping for agessssss now wake up or I'll pour freezing water over you!" I hear Jonas shout but I ignore him because he would never have the guts to do anything like that.

"Grant, move your ass out of bed or I will get the water." Zach threatens, and that got me moving.

"Fineeeee, god! Sorry _Dad_." I mumble as I slide out of the warmth.

"I heard that Newman, and just because of that I'm eating your slice of toast that Jo made you." Zach replies while taking a huge bite of an amazing looking slice of toast.

"You are a mean, mean person." I say while shaking my head in disappointment.

"Hey guys." Nick greets as he strolls in with his hair dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh hey Nick, did you lose your clothes or something 'cause last time I checked it's illegal to go to school naked, sorry dude." Zach shrugs.

"Shut up man, if you got it flaunt it." He while shimmying his body.

"Oh…my…god…my eyes. Nick NEVER do that again, oh! And just for the record you don't have it so how can you flaunt it?" I tease.

"Good one Bro." Zach says while we knuckle punch. All us guys are close but me and Zach have been best friends since we were born. Like we live next door, we practically live together! I can't remember a night when I haven't stayed with Zach or he's stayed with me. We do everything together and know everything about each other. It's like we're the same person. Our mums were super close but something happened a few years but our friendship was too strong so we carried on being friends. My Mum tried to convince me to not be friends anymore but I totally disagreed. I think it just made our bond even tougher. Mum never even told me what happened so that made it ten times worse. We've never drifted apart from one summer, last summer to be exact.

It was a normal summer, sun, beach, girls, but Zach was going on holiday with his mum. I had nothing against that he usually came with me on holiday but Zach and Mum aren't the closest so I didn't say anything. He came back after three weeks and seemed different, and I mean different. He was constantly tense and snapping at me, which sooo wasn't like him. So after one day of it I talked to him.

"Look dude, what happened to you? Before you went on holiday you were your normal self now you're acting like asshole, I don't know what happened to you on holiday but it stops now or I'm going?" I say.

"Well on you go then." He retorts to me.

"Fine then dick." So I go back to mine. Next day I was home alone he comes round and apologises says he had something on his mind or something. So I forgive but since then he's never been exactly the same, like something happened when he was away but he would never say. We know everything but some things were meant to be kept.

"Heeeeellooooooo? Anybody in there?" Zach says while clicking his fingers in face.

"Em yeah! What did you say?"

"Honestly you deaf? I said I'm getting changed and there's a bathroom down the hall. Jeez mate, listening skills!" He says while tapping his ears with his finger.

"'Kay cheers." I say while dashing off to the kitchen as my toast pops.

"Going make me one?" Nick says as he walks in.

"You have hands don't you?" I ask sarcastically while I butter my toast.

"Please?" He asks whilst doing puppy eyes (he knows I'm the best at it in the whole world so I have no idea why he's even trying).

I sigh " I guess so…WHEN I'M DEAD!" I tease.

"Hate you man." He replies stubbornly.

"Sure you do, right I'm going to get ready later!" I shout while dashing to the toilet to get changed.

**ZACH'S POV**

"HURRY UP! IT'S QUARTER TO NINE!" Grant bellows to the girls.

"COMING NEWMAN SO SHUT YOUR FACE!" Macey replies as sweetly as ever, it's a good thing she's hot.

"Omg! Could they take any-" I was cut off as the girls stood at the top of the stairs, staring at us. They were SMOKING!

Liz had this cute thing going on. Macey was all preppy and stuff. Bex looked casual but amazing, while Cammie was…wow.

She was wearing shorts which showed off her fantastic legs, a gorgeous blue tee which made her eyes stand out and matching wedges. Her hair was curled and her makeup was smoky. She looked incredible!

"So boys, what d'ya think?" Macey asks jokily.

"Ehhhh…umm…yeah…ehhh…good. Yeah, good." Nick practically drools. They laugh and jog down the stairs.

"So, you guys ready?" Cammie asks as we continue to gaze at them.

"Guys?" Liz asks curiously.

"Yeah let's go!" Grant says enthusiastically and we run to the cars.

"Okay, we'll take Cam's mini, and y'all can get yourselves to school" Macey explains as they nip into Cammie's car.

"Ok, we can take my jeep, cause I'm the closest?" Nick suggests. The guys nod and start to jog to Nick's.

"See you there boys!" Bex yells as they whizz past us.

"Lucky bitches." Nick mutters as we run to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! So so so so so so soooo sorry I haven't updated in years or something! Feel really bad! I'm getting quite bored of this story and I think I'm going to write a new one but need ideas, so if you have any PM me or say in a review. Oh and if you want me to keep writing this let me know and please please please review! Love you guys xxx**

**BEX'S POV**

"Omg! Do I look as tired as I feel?" Liz asks while yawning with her mouth so wide, I could see every tooth she had, and even though she is small, let me tell you, that girl has a HUGE mouth!

"You look fine!" Macey reassured "and cover your mouth when you're yawing, it's disgusting."

"Yes Miss McHenry." Liz replied as if she was in nursery.

Just as Macey was about to retort something, Cammie parked the sleek car at the school.

"Ok guys! Let's rock the roof off this place!"

"Mace, last time I checked we were teenage girl pupils going to a boring high school, not teen pop sensations about to do a worldwide gig." I say with a straight face.

"Oh I'm sorry for being enthusiastic! Let me try and bore it down for you next time." Macey said, I could practically see sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"Whatever." I mutter as we stroll down the corridors to our lockers, fortunately they are practically next to each other so it's all good.

"Hey girls." Nick greets us as all the guys come down the hall to meet us. I swear almost every girl in that corridor was drooling over at least one of them, typical.

"Hi guys." Cammie says whilst shutting her locker door.

God, she was so pretty! She didn't need to try or anything you know? Natural beauty and all that jazz but she always looked amazing. Macey insisted on smoky eyes but I think she should've gone natural like yesterday, but hey! Mace was probably more in style than Victoria Beckham so who was I to judge.

They started random chatter as the bell rang. Something about Professor Hopkins having a hair transplant or something? Anyway I didn't really have the guy so I couldn't say.

I had maths first with Jo, Nick, Zach, Liz and Grant. Ahhh, Grant. Isn't that a great name? Grant. It just sounds like some Greek God or something just like his looks as well. Yum! Luckily for me he sat right opposite me so let the staring begin hehe.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

School today whizzed by. In fact school this week whizzed by. It's the weekend already (mental woohoo in head) and I couldn't be happier. TGIF and all that stuff.

My 'class' hadn't been yet but I've already had fighting three times and helped Macey a bit on clothes (that mainly involved my standing there on a little podium thing and her dressing me up like a little doll, while going "hmmm" or "ahhhh", not all that fun). But the fighting is great! I love combat and did a lot of martial arts when I was younger. My dad used to show me little tricks and stuff but nothing major just wee things in case of an emergency. Bex and the boys are really amazing at their fighting. I've already learnt so much and I feel a lot fitter, not that I wasn't fit before or that but like I feel a lot healthier if that makes sense. So much so that I've got a punch bag hanging in my room now and honestly it's like the best thing I've ever bought. I use it constantly and I feel stronger than ever (not meaning to brag or that but I do feel a little six pack coming on!).

This may sound a bit perve-ish but I also get to see the guys shirtless, and wow, just wow. They have six, eight, twelve, so many packs I've lost count, it's amazing! And (yes, there's more…) "V" lines! I feel like a little kid going to the sweet shop! All of us girls had a discussion about them and Grant and Zach tied as the best abs, followed by a close Nick, but to be honest I think Zach just had the edge for me.

Liz and Jonas have been searching the whole world (computing wise) for any info on the CoC or CoC or whatever/whoever I'd trying to kill me. Either way staying alone anywhere is not allowed. Not saying I don't like the company or that, but sometimes you do feel the need for space y'know? But it's just for everyone's safety.

Camouflage is starting tomorrow so all of this week I've been preparing and setting up for it. I'm really looking forward to it but also really nervous at the same time. Hopefully it should be fine. Hopefully.

Zach's not been weird or that lately and we're just friends at the mo, which is cool. He's not said anything to me about that "dream" so I think it's just my imagination and thankfully I've not had any more of them recently, because things would just get real awkward…

It was Bex's turn tonight for the girls to stay at and the boys were staying at Jo's but he lives like right across the street so we just hung out together at Bex's. Her parents were away at a wedding and decided to stay at a hotel afterwards so it was just us in the house.

"Well we better get to work then!" Liz says chirpily like a wee bird singing it's favourite song but Bex had other ideas…

"As much fun as that sounds, how 'bout we have a night off? We've been working hard like all week and I think a wee break would do us some good."

That sounded like bliss to me. I love the whole thing but we are just teenagers.

"Bex, best idea I've heard all week. What should we do?" Grant asks.

"How 'bout we watch a movie?" Zach suggests and we all seem to agree.

In the end, after endless arguments, we settled for "Knight and Day" as it seemed kinda appropriate yet funny. We all settled around the telly sitting on sofas or the floor but it was comfy either way as there was so many pillows and blankets. I was sitting/lying on the couch beside Grant and Zach, Macey was sitting on an armchair close by, and everyone else was snuggled up on the floor.

Bex enters the room with three large bowls of popcorn and hands one to me, Macey and Jonas. The lights were all out but the light of the TV and fire made the room warm and cosy.

Halfway during the film, at like half eleven, my eyes started to droop. I tried to fight them but in the end my sleepiness won the battle, as my consciousness slipped away and I sunk into a safe, dark sleep.

**A/N: Well there you are! Sorry if it seemed a bit mismatched, I'm just trying to get the story progressing. In the next chapter I can assure you Cammie's lesson will be there and hopefully I will be updating shortly. And I know I'm out by like a day or something but HAPPY EASTER and may you all enjoy your chocolates!xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well aren't you lot lucky! I'm updating already! JKS but I am updating already as I'm on holiday (YIPPEEEE!) so remember please review review review! Thank ya! xx**

**LIZ'S POV**

"Doesn't she look so cute when she's asleep?" I whisper as we all gather around Cammie. The movie finished about five mins ago but Cammie had fallen asleep ages ago.

"Liz, you don't need to whisper if she slept through Cameron Diaz screaming and Tom Cruise being shot and shooting everyone in sight, I think we can speak normally." Macey said in a normal room voice.

"Right sorry." I reply.

"Liz she just said to speak louder!" Nick exclaims.

"That was me speaking loudly!" I say sternly.

"Oh, really? Sorry Liz." He apologizes and I nod in acceptance.

"She does look really cute though." Zach states while moving some hair from her face. Cam's head was on Zach's lap and he wasn't complaining, at all which was weird, cause if that was Mace he would be shouting at her to get away.

"You like her don't you?" Bex asks smugly.

"Well yeah but I like you and Liz an-"

"No you _like_ her like her." She interrupted.

"What?! No way!" Zach shouts (total lies in case you didn't know) causing Cammie to stir in her sleep.

"Zach, turn the volume down a bit maybe? She's still asleep y'know, and we all know you do so quit the crap, we won't tell her." Grant promises.

"Gee thanks bro for that, and so what if I do, I'm working on it so no one says a word!"

"Sir yes Sir!" Bex mocks while Zach flips her off.

"She's like so innocent. Like she looks as if no harm can come to her, like a new born baby or something?" Jonas says caringly (he's so sweet and cute and caring!).

"Jo, I'm telling you this because I'm your friend and I respect you. MAN UP DUDE!" Nick advises (what a jerk-ish thing to say).

"Oh shut up!" Jonas says while punching him in the arm.

"She may look it but it's not true is it? Her dad died like what two months ago? If that was me I wouldn't speak to anyone I'd just breakdown, but she's probably had it even worse, having to move school, not knowing a single person apart from her mum who's away most the time at a snobby boarding school. I think there's a lot we don't know about her but the stuff we do know we have to respect her and not push her to tell us stuff she doesn't want us to know. I can tell she's already one of us and that's she's strong, maybe even the strongest out of all of us." Grant said respectfully, he should really run for senator or something, he would give Macey's dad a run for his money!

"Wow Grant that was so nice and respectful." Bex praises and gave him a friendly hug and Grant's face was really liking that hug, and I'm sure Bex would be too.

"Well we better get back it's like half one and I don't want to be tired for Cammie's lesson tomorrow." Jonas says wisely.

"How about you guys just stay here tonight? It's not as if it's over-crowded or that?" Macey suggests.

"Sure why not, I'll run over and get our PJs and stuff." Nick volunteers.

"I'll come with you, just in case my mum's still up, and that whole nobody goes anywhere alone thing." Jonas decides.

"Thanks guys." Zach appreciates and while Jo and Nick walk out the door they both do a wee two finger salute.

"Well we'll go get changed and bring down some more blankets and stuff." Bex plans and me and Mace follows.

**ZACH'S POV**

Once the girls went upstairs it was just Grant, Cammie and me. I couldn't stop gazing at her. Her hair was so soft; I just stroked and stroked it. Her face was so smooth and peaceful I could never awake it, the way her head fit perfectly on my lap it was as if we were two jigsaw pieces joining together with no effort at all. I know it sounds really cheesy but she was sleeping beauty from the Disney cartoon.

"As nice and cosy this is, how are we going to move without waking her up?" Grant asks curiously, and he had a point.

"Hmm, well I think I'm just gonna stay where I am, but you're gonna wanna move ae? Just like try to gently lift her legs up and wiggle out." I propose.

"Good idea, on three. One, two, three!" Grant swiftly untangles himself from the covers and limbo-ed under Cammie's long toned legs.

"Good work _Bond_." I say with my signature smirk.

"Thanks _M_." He replies with my smirk.

"Dude we both know you're much more like M than I am." I casually say.

"How?" He asks curiously.

"Cause your gran is like the spitting image of Judy Dench, and you're older." I say in-a-matter-of-fact way.

"Omg…she does. Please don't say I'm gonna look like a male Judy Dench when I'm older!" Grant pleads kiddingly.

"It's ok bro, I'm sure you could get some plastic surgery when you're older, but whatever you choose, I'll be there for you." I say sympathetically but in a kidding way. And for that he flips me off, but I just laugh at him.

About ten mins later Nick and Jo return with our PJs, toothbrushes, etc. and the girls are all changed with more duvets and pillows. Whilst the girls are getting drinks I quickly/awkwardly get changed without disturbing Cammie and let me tell you it was an interesting challenge. Though I didn't need to change that much as tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee had forgotten to bring my shirt so I was sleeping shirtless tonight. They did however remember my joggers which was a relief, I'm telling you.

About half an hour later we were all snuggled up. Grant and Liz were already asleep so the rest of us were talking amongst ourselves, that was quite hard to do though as Grant was the loudest person ever for snoring. Nick tried pinching his nose so he was forced to breath out his mouth but somehow Grant had managed to carry on snoring . . It is an unbelievable talent I've gotta say, tomorrow we've decided to call up the Guinness World's Record Company, see if we get anything or that, though Jonas doubts it.

At about half past two we decide to go to sleep. Before Grant had decided to make us all deaf he went on the floor beside Bex, so it was just me and Cams on the sofa. Her head was still on my lap and I didn't even think about moving, even though it wasn't the most comfortable position.

Everyone else was asleep and all you could hear was the nice relaxing cracking of the fire…nah I'm just kidding It wasn't peaceful at all with Grant's nasal noises but I just tried to tune it out. I thought about stuff. I thought about what was for breakfast, if I had any homework, the whole gang, did Prof Hopkins really have a hair transplant? Cause if he did it was really unhelpful but mostly about Cammie. Sweet sweet Cammie.

I knew something the others didn't know. Am I proud of it? No. If I had the chance to replay that part of my life so I could change it, would I? Probably not. Would I like to change it? HEEEEEELL YEAH! But I can't and I know that now, as much as I would like to change it, I can't.

So with a ton of effort, I closed my eyes and attempted to get to sleep.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

When I awoke, I was lying on my side and my head was on a really comfy pillow. The quilt my grandma knitted for me lay on top of me. I did that thing you do in bed where you don't ever want to leave so you grab all your covers and you do like a wee pencil roll thing so you're facing the opposite way. Although I wasn't expecting my face to hit of the wall.

"Ow!" I quietly whine in pain then the wall moves! I know crazy! So I'm like this is such a weird dream then I realise the wall is a tanned colour and feels a lot like skin. So slowly I look up and see a pair of emeralds staring right back at me.

"Hellooo." Zach greets with a smile, not a smirk a smile, today was gonna be a good day.

"Hi." I say softly like when you meet a wee kid for the first time and you want to make a good impression. Then reality comes and hits me in the face (not literally, because I've already wacked my face this morning and that would just be plain mean) and I understand that my head is on Zach Goode's lap AND he's shirtless! Wow! Rewind today is gonna be a GREAT day! But I gotta play it cool Cams, play it cool.

"Why is my head on your lap?" I ask curiously.

"You feel asleep on my lap while we were watching the movie." He explains with an AMAZING bedhead, it was just messed up in all the right places. His voice was smooth but the glint in his eyes made him almost seem like…Oooooh what's the word? Relaxed! He seemed very calm and relaxed.

"But Grant moved, why didn't you?" I asked slyly. Ha! Got ya this mate.

"Well Grant left first then I started to but you started moaning and saying 'Zaaaaaaach ummm Zaaaaaaach' so I stayed about five more minutes and tried again but you just did it again! You were fully asleep but you still wanted me, I am flattered to be honest with you, truly flattered." He said like it was a miracle but that was the last thing I thought it was.

I couldn't have actually said that…could I? No! No I wouldn't have done that I _couldn't_ have done that. He's Zach the smirker, the guy who teases me constantly I most definitely wouldn't have done that. Nope, not me! But then again I did have that weird dream thing with him and I can't do anything about my sub-consciousness right?

I wriggled away from him and sat at the other end of the sofa with my quilt wrapped round me, looking up and down at his body, trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

"No I didn't do that, I didn't." I tell him stubbornly.

"Oooooh yes you did!" Like he was in a pantomime or something.

"No, I didn't! End off!" I snap.

"Oooookay, "he sung "but between you and me, you did" he whispered and giggled like a little girl, now I am fuming.

"I will get you later Goode, when you least expect it, you are warned." I threaten and with that I hop off the couch and run to the bathroom so I can get a long-ish shower.

When I got out everyone else was up and moping around. Macey had gone for a shower in the other bathroom and Jonas and Liz were making pancakes.

"And Miss Morgan is awake after sleeping for a whole year!" Grant pretend announces. I throw a cushion which hits him right on the head which makes him cut out the cheering-crowd noises.

"Owww." He moans "Not cool Cams, not cool." He grumbled while rubbing his head but me and Bex just laugh at him.

"Oh! Cam, Macey has left your outfit on my bed and you're supposed to get changed, there's a hairdryer in my drawer if you want to borrow it?" Bex tells me.

"Should I be happy or sad about that? Thanks for the hairdryer though." She nods in a way of saying you're welcome and I dash upstairs into Bex's room.

Bex's room is medium sized but very nicely designed. The furniture is modern but still feels homely, the walls are cream but one is pink. I decide to dry my hair first then look at what treat I've got in store for me. I quickly dry my hair and check my outfit, it could've been a lot worst let's just say that.

Laid out for me was a floaty, floral vesty, a light denim waistcoat, a white short skirt and a pair of straw like wedges (you know the ones where they look like they've been weaved or something out rope? Them). Overall I was quite pleased with the outfit but I wouldn't be wearing it for long as I would be forcing them all to change for camo.

I nipped downstairs where, very kindly Jonas gave me Nick's pancakes and I scoffed them down as quick as I could, then sprinted upstairs again where all three of the girls were ready and waiting for me. Each one of them looked deadly but in their own way. Macey was holding a mascara brush and giving me evils, Bex was standing with her arms folded but was still holding a huge blusher brush, even Liz had curling tongs in her hand and was shaking her head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I was just really hungry and-"

"Don't explain. Just sit down and don't breathe." Macey commanded very calmly but that's how I knew inside her veins were popping. I did as I was told.

It only took half an hour this time so it wasn't all bad. I did look amazing at the end though, but I also did get forced to say that, even though it's true.

Once I was allowed to go I ran downstairs into the living room where all the boys were chatting. They all stared at me as if I had something to say but I didn't so I just sat on the couch next to Nick and Jo.

"Why the bolting down the stairs for nothing?" Nick asks curiously.

"I was frightened they were gonna call me back for more torture." I say exasperated. They nod understandingly.

"Oh! I need to go set up for camo at mines, Zach will you come with me?" I ask fluttering my eyelashes in a jokey way.

"Ok." He agrees.

"Yay! Let me go get my shoes on." I go get my shoes from the hall and listen through the door for what he says.

"Ha! She chose me out of all of you's woo woo!" Zach showed off I rolled my eyes then entered.

"'Kay you ready?" I ask sweetly.

"Yep!" he says popping the 'p'.

"ok, see you later boys, be at mines with the girls at 12.00." I tell them as we leave the house. I hear an echo of "byes" and "laters" as we stroll out the door.

**ZACH'S POV**

Haha! She chose me! That must mean she likes me most out of the guys! Yaaaaaaaass, ya beauty!

"It's so sunny here, is it always like this?" Cammie inquires.

"It depends, sometimes it's sunny, others rainy. You just have to be prepared." I explained.

"Yeah…"She kind of trailed off into her own thought.

Just as we turned onto her street, she stopped.

"Zach" she said while gently taking my hands. Oh boy this is it!

"Uh huh?" I say dazzled by her.

"I need to do something, is that ok?"

"Yeah sure anything, what?" I wonder.

"oh…" then out of nowhere I am hunched over in pain as she just kneed me in the balls with all her strength, and dear lord! She has a LOT of strength.

"I told you I would get you and it would be unexpected." She smiled then trotted off to her house while I crouched on the pavement and tried to regain all dignity I had.

**A/N: Haha! I had fun writing this chapter but it also seemed really long! I would just like to shout out to XxCandyygirlxX, LoudNProud125 and Ceber. If you would like a shout out let me know! Thanks for reading please review!xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everybody! Got some sad news :( My mum and dad are ditching me until Monday to go to Venice! Lucky right! So I'm staying at my gran's who has no internet so I won't be updating. Hopefully this will be quite a good chapter so please let me know what you think of it in reviews or PM me, I will definitely reply if you PM me. This doesn't really have anything to do with the story but Ceber I got your message in an email but it won't come up on fanfiction so I can't reply :( please try and PM me again because I thought your message was so sweet and I got really annoyed when it wouldn't let me answer. Anyway keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing! Let me know what you think please thanks, love you all Freya xxx**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

OMG! I can't believe I actually did that! His face was so funny I had to walk away quick because I was laughing so much! I really wish I had recorded it or something because the gang would've loved to see that.

When I entered my house I burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Every time I tried to I kept seeing his face, it was like he was constipated or something! After about five minutes I really thought I better get a move on, so I brought my whiteboard downstairs and placed it on the decking outside. I thought it we would have class outside because it was so sunny! I didn't really need any props or that so I just kinda waited. I did however make some lemonade and get some wooden chairs and tables so they could sit down.

It was about 11:30 when the doorbell rang. I was just watching Pretty Little Liars as I was waiting (even though I've seen all the episodes before…three times, what? Don't judge me, to be fair I'm waiting on season 4…) so I just turned off the telly and opened the door.

"Hey there." Zach greets. I attempt to suppress a giggle because in my head I keep seeing his face, omg this was gonna be hard…

"Hi." I say with a quick snort at the end (I know when I hold in a laugh I sometimes snort, It's horrible! Curse you Grandpa Morgan for your snorty laugh!).

"I came for the camo." He clarifies. Well duh! How stupid does he think I am?

"I kinda figured, so did you go back?"

"No!" he retorts, jeez it was only a question…

"Okay Mr McSnappy-pants, it was just a question and in my defence, I did warn you." I say.

"Hardly! I thought you were going to ki." He stopped himself then he started to cover up his tracks which made it ten times worse. "I was just-you see what I was going to say was-"

"You thought I was going to kiss you didn't you?" OMG! Where's Macey when you need her!

"No! No. Well maybe…It doesn't matter! We're even now 'kay?" he negotiates.

"Oh well I barely think we're even close to-" I never got to finish that sentence, and to tell you the truth I didn't want to after Zach kissed me.

THAT'S RIGHT GIRLFRIENDS! ZACH KISSED ME!AHHHHHHH!

It was soft and passionate, the whole world seemed to stop, then after about ten seconds he slowly pulled away.

"Now are we even?" He asked quietly which sent shivers down my spine.

"Eh, um yeah, um sure, we are good to go captain!" I thought I was gonna pass out or something! God I am SO smooth ae? We are good to go captain who am I? An air-hostess?

"Right okay then." He said with a chuckle, god even he was laughing at me. Lord in heaven above us, what did I do to deserve that?

"Well you, um better come, um inside?" It came out as question but it really didn't mean to.

"Are you asking me or telling?" He asks with a smirk, oh god, was his smirk always that hot before? Stay focused Cam…focused.

"Stay focused Cam…telling, now come in."

"Did you just say 'Stay focused Cam'?" He asked with an even bigger smirk, one day his smirk is gonna be too big for his face and he's gonna look like a right weirdo, just saying.

"No! Yes, maybe, just come in!" I order and he does as I say but does that wee chuckle/smirk thing. I close the door behind him and while facing the door I make a 'why?' gesture.

As I walk into the living room, I see Zach sprawled out on one of the sofas, lying on his side with his muscular arm holding his head up, like a model posing.

"You have got to be kidding me." I mutter under my breath.

"You know you want me babe." He said in a 'trying to be sexy but jokey' voice. I pelted a nearby cushion at him and it hit him right on the smirk. Bull's-eye!

"Ow, Grant was right, it does hurt a lot more than it looks." He mumbled whilst rubbing his chin area.

"Yeah well, budge. We've got ten minutes 'til the group comes so we're gonna spend it watching the TV in silence." I demand.

"Okily-dokily!" He says like Ned Flanders or something then sits up.

I turned on the TV and we watched FRIENDS, we generally didn't talk but we did laugh at Ross going 'pivot Pivot PIVOT!' and Chandler going 'shut up Shut Up SHUT UP!' but who doesn't laugh at FRIENDS? Anyway the guys came right on time so it was cool.

I got them all to sit on the chairs round the back.

"Okay so first thing you need to know about camo is not to stand out. That means no extravagant clothing, or like shouting. Basically no drawing attention to yourself. Liz hunnie, you don't need to take notes. You need to notice what everyone else is doing, for example, if they are all wearing luminous clothes you need to find some luminous clothes fast. If they're screaming so should you." I talked for about an hour and everybody seemed to be really enjoying it which is good.

"Right ok now we're gonna go out and test these skills but first it's my turn to do the make overs." I say to them slyly and I see a mask of horror on Mace's face

**A/N: I know it's kinda short but hey! It had Zammie! Please review soon thanks and update later bye for now!xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back! Ok so hopefully this chapter will be okaaaay? Let me know your thoughts and what I should do in the next chapter. Thanks a lot xx**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I had just announced that I would be giving the make-overs for the "outing". Macey's face looked like the scream, so much I had to hold back a giggle.

"NO! No no no! Please Cams anything but don't dress us or worse do our hair…or our make-up! Oh god this is like my worst nightmare, I'll do anything but _please_ not that." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mace but I need to teach you and to do that you can't stand out, it's part of the training." I explain.

"But surely it won't matter right? It's just a practice it's not real."

"Yes but if we treat it like its fake, how will I know if you can manage in a real emergency?"

"But-"

"Mace, just do it, it will be over before you know it." Grant says whilst bouncing a basketball, clearly bored.

"But-"

"c'mon, let's go." I lead them up stairs into my room, I think Bex and Liz dragged Macey up the stairs.

Once we were all up I was about to discuss what to do but I was interrupted.

"Ooooooh Zach! I can't believe I'm in Cameron Morgan's room! Omg! It's like a dream come true!" Grant jokes in a girly voice.

"I know right! My whole life I've been waiting for this moment! This is gonna be the best diary extract ever!" Zach replies even more girly.

"Ha ha. That's so funny I can barely contain myself." Bex says with the straightest face I've ever seen.

"Shut up Baxter." Nick spits.

"Oh you did NOT just tell me to shut up, well let me tell you this _Nick _ you'd better shut the bloody hell up before I come over there, rip out your bloody voice-box then shove it up your arse-"

"ok Bex, I think we've got the gist, Nick shut up and listen." Jonas steps in.

"Thanks Jo, anyway the secret of blending is partly what you look like. That means nothing too pretty, nothing too ugly, like a balance. No strips for the boys, they draw attention. Here, I got you all some stuff." I say while handing out their outfits.

"Now go change! Boys can go downstairs girls upstairs use bathrooms if you want." I commanded then put on my own outfit.

I was wearing a cream hoodie with maroon writing on it, patterned leggings and maroon converse. My hair was up in a ponytail and my make-up was minimal.

Liz knocked on the door then entered. She was wearing a plain pale blue vesty, light denim three quarter lengths and brown sandals.

Bex pulled Macey in the room a few minutes after Liz.

Bex had on a red knitted jumper, dark jeans and black boots.

Macey had on a checked shirt using the colours grey, pale blue, lilac and white, a pair of light grey jeans and grey uggs. I personally thought it was a really nice outfit and would've worn them happily. But then again, I wasn't Macey.

"NO! I refuse to wear this! It's horrible and torture, torture I tell you!" She screams whilst struggling in Bex's lock.

"Put a sock in it Mace or I'll make you wear my great aunt Hilda's Christmas presents." I threaten and it must've worked cause she solemnly nodded.

"Good. Now make-up must be minimal and hair either down normally or tied up." I say as I hand out make-up remover wipes.

In ten mins we were all ready. The boys had on normal clothes, so basically what they had on before.

"Okay, let's go."

We walk along to the park which was like five mins away. Macey sulked the whole way there, Liz trembled with excitement and the rest of us just casually strolled along making normal conversation.

When we arrived I stopped at a bench and flipped a coin out my pocket.

"Ok, the aim of this session is to learn how to do things discreetly. A simple dime, all I want you to do is pass it to each other but without people knowing. I'll be doing it too. I know it sounds weird but it really helps you be aware of you and your surroundings. Got it? Let's go then."

I started off with the coin. Everyone took different paths, but we all had to stay in the park. About two minutes later I see Bex wondering down the path towards me. We make little eye contact but as we pass our hand brush, and successfully make our first pass. I could just tell Bex was grinning her face off the now. I stalked Bex, watching her drop the coin into Nick's hoodie pocket. I don't he even noticed until ten seconds after Bex had strutted off. He passed it to Grant who passed it to Zach. Zach was about to do a pass to Liz, I could see the concentration on her face. He strides past her and does the type of pass I did to Bex. It would have been really good but unfortunately Liz dropped the coin.

"Oopsie-daisy!" Liz practically yells as she bends down and picks it up. God, she could've pretended to sort her sandals or something but Liz clearly didn't.

After a hour of passing, dropping and what not it was time to head home as it was half four! I set out a text to everyone saying to meet me at the bench where we started.

Once I got there Grant, Zach, Macey and Jonas were already there, talking amongst themselves.

"Good job you all did great. I'll give you all a full report when the others get here." I praise. A few minutes later Liz arrives, then Nick.

"Hey right now that we're all here let's get started. I thought that-"

"Bex isn't here." Liz stated.

"Oh yeah. Where is she?" Grant wondered. We waited five mins…ten mins…fifteen mins.

"Well she went home?" Nick suggests.

"No she would've let us known." Grant says.

"Right let's search the park, maybe she didn't get the text." Zach advises. Jo and Nick went to my house to check there then the rest of our houses. Grant and Zach headed for the North side of the park while Liz, Macey and I headed south.

"Okay if anyone finds her call or text ASAP." Macey orders then we set off.

I had a feeling in my gut that something bad has happened.

**A/N: Ooooooh! Where's Bex? I want to end this story quite soon as I'm getting bored and starting another really soon, maybe today tomorrow? Someone said in a review asking if I was Australian or something and I'm Scottish by the way. I guess that's British but I prefer to say I'm Scottish for some reason. Please review and I don't own anything, Ally Carter does ****xx **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry I haven't updated in ages been really busy being back at school and all. Hopefully I should be updating at least once a week. Anyway all rights to Ally Carter and please please please review! Xx**

**BEX'S POV**

Man this is easy. I have no idea where the coin is but I don't really care. All my passes have been perfect, not to brag or that but they are. I strolled along the path beneath the green trees. In this area of the park it was really quiet. I think it was only me who was here, nope there's a guy walking a bit behind me. I hope we're not going to be that much longer, I'm getting bored…

Five minutes have passed still no text from Cammie. Ughhhh this is such a waste of time now, bet you it's because Liz keeps dropping it. Maybe if I walk back to the bench where we started I'll meet someone there.

I start to walk back then I realise the guy walking behind five minutes ago was still behind me, with two more. Right ok, maybe it's just a coincidence? I decided if they follow me when I turn right I would call Grant or Zach to come get me.

Ok now I'm getting really freaked. I turned right and they followed my exact path. I take out my phone and start to scroll through my contacts when somebody stands in my way.

"'Scuse me." I say politely. The body didn't move and more men gathered round me.

"Rebecca Baxter?" The man that stepped in my way asked.

"No, I've think you've got me mixed up with someone else, sorry." I reply and try to get past them but a man grabs my arm.

"Look missy, you need to come with us for some…questions" another one says. With my free arm I try and call someone anyone but my phone gets flipped up in the air then smashed by a foot. Oh shit, this is not good. I take a deep breath and examine my surroundings.

Overall there were five strong, buff looking men all wanting one thing. Me. I could try and take them but it would be hmm let's see suicide? Yep that sounds about right. Back-up? That would handy right now but that dick smashed phone… not cool. I could try and out run them but it would be a long shot. Geez, why do I always get stuck in the bad situations?

"You deaf? Come with us or things will get real nasty little girl." One of the men threatens.

"Ok, but please, don't hurt me or my friends." Tears trickle down my cheeks. "We didn't mean any harm." They looked at each other puzzled, as if they'd never seen anyone cry before.

"Okay, we won't hurt you or your friends, but you need to come with us." The one who was still grabbing my arm said.

"O-oo-okay." I sniffled. "Please can you loosen your grip you're hurting me." I tremble. The man holding me looks to the first man who shakes his head in disapproval. The holder looks at me in despair and shakes his head in apology, I feel his grip loosen.

"Where are you going to t-take me?" I quiver.

"You don't need to know that." Someone snaps, I cry even more.

"Please, just please leave me alone. I've not done anything, honest. I won't tell anyone about this." I plead.

"No can do. Mistress's orders." Another one says. By now we were at a quiet ending of the park, where a black van was down the street. I could tell quite soon I would be in that van.

"OW!" I scream in pain and fall over. Tears streaming uncontrollably down my face.

"What now!" The main one snaps.

"My leg…I t-tripped and I think i-it's sprained or s-something." I answer clutching my leg in agony.

"Help her up." A man orders. Two of the men grab each of my arms and begin to pull me up. With all my strength I yank them down so they tumble down. I jump to my feet and fortunately most of the other guys were in shock so I kick someone in the place-where-the-sun-don't-shine while others begin to come at me. I plant punches in faces and fight with all my strength. I hear the man in charge scream in anger, and order something which I don't hear. I carry on attacking and blocking, recalling everything from training that I've learnt. Overall I was doing incredibly well, three of the six men were down. I throw a punch at the man with a scar on his face. It would have been an amazing punch…if my fist had landed on his face that is.

A guy with short black hair grabbed my arm and injected something in my arm. I look at him trying to think what just happened then it clicks. Before I can attack him a fist comes flying at my face. I take the blow and step back because of the punch.

All of a sudden my vision starts to blur and my balance begins to deteriorate. The man in charge steps towards me and laughs evilly.

"You really are a bitch." He laughs and strolls away from me. I'm swaying uncontrollably now and my vision is so blurred I can barely see at all. The last thing I see is a man coming towards me with a sinister look on his face.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

This was bad, like super bad. Me, Liz and Macey had searched our whole side of the park. We hadn't heard anything from the others yet, so we made our way back to the bench.

"Oh my god, what if something really bad has happened?" Liz panics. She had been hysterical about the whole situation. Mace and I were getting tired of trying to calm her.

"Liz! She'll be fine! And even if she's not what is you panicking gonna do about it? We need to concentrate ok? So just…calm." Macey orders, Liz really wasn't good in these situations.

"Okay, okay…ok." Liz answers taking deep breaths.

"I got a text!" I say excitedly. "It's from Zach." (**A/N: Bold**=Zach Normal=Cammie _Italics_=Nick)

**Have u found her? Z**

No, you? Heard anything from nick? C x

**Nope and nope, will call him now. Meet us at bench Z**

Kk C x

"What's he saying?" Macey asks.

"Not found her, meet at bench." I report.

The walk to the bench took about three minutes and it was mostly Liz hyperventilating.

"Hey." Grant greets. We all know he loves Bex so this must be torture for him.

"Hi, heard from Nick or Jo?" Macey asks.

"Nope, tried to call but never picked up." Zach answers seriously.

"Oh shit, what are we gonna do?" I inquire. Now I was getting freaked, Bex now them not answering. In conclusion, not a good day.

Well just stared at each other for about a minutes then something extremely scaring happened…the phone rang. Everyone's eyes widen and we all looked at Zach's phone screen.

"Now this is beginning to be like a horror film." Grant states, clearly thinking the same as me.

"Yass, usually the smart girls stay alive in them." Liz enthuses. We all stare at her shocked. "Not the time? Kay." She says dismissing herself.

"Annnnnnyway, should we answer?" Macey asks.

"Guess we don't have another choice." I shrug. Zach takes a deep breath then picks up.

"Hello?" He sounded calm and collected.

"Man you take ages to pick up! What took you so long?" Nick, course it was.

"Well at least I picked up! Why didn't you pick up?! We thought you had been like abducted or something!" Zach exasperates.

"My phone was on silent." Typical Nick there.

"Are you kidding me?! Nick we are all here shitting ourselves all because your phone was on silent? What is wrong with you?!" Grant shouts.

"Look I'm sorry! But you guys need to come to Cam's right now. Something's defo up will explain when you get here. I'll call the girls now just hurry." Jo urges.

"The girls are here, what's wrong?" Zach asks suspiciously.

"Explain when you get here, hurry." Then they hang up on us.

"We better get a move on then." Macey states then we all start to run home.

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun….please review review REVIEW! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hola Amigos! I know I said I'd be updating once a week but I've been really busy being back at school and all. Sorry **** Please review means a lot to me and maybe some answers soon? Frey out. x x x**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

My lungs felt like they were on fire. As soon as Zach hung up on Nick we all sprinted back to my house as fast as we could. I was pretty sure by the time we reached my front door Liz was about to pass out, she fell over about five times on our journey home.

"Guys, be careful, for all we know this could be a trap." Zach cautions. I hadn't thought about that at all, oh my god what if it was?

Slowly, Macey open the front door and we all sneak in. We hear a crash coming from the kitchen and Liz jumps the height of Grant in fright. Zach protectively picks up an umbrella and we all shuffle through silently.

"Guys, what you doin'?" Nick asks loudly from behind us.

"Fuck, Nick! You scared the shit of us! We could've hurt you y'know!? Jesus Christ!" Grant exclaims. Nick examines us up and down.

"Oh yeah, umbrellas are just so deadly these days, you never know when they're about to pop open, mass murders they are!" Nick says sarcastically.

"Shut up." Zach mutters.

"Are you all ok?" Jonas asks from stepping behind Nick.

"Well we're here aren't we?" Macey asks obviously.

"Right sorry." Jonas apologises going a bit red.

"It's okay." Liz blushes. Man, just go out already! "What was so important that you called us here anyway?" Liz asks curiously. I had kind of forgotten about that too.

"Oh yeah, you guys need to see this." Nick states only serious in his voice. He beckons us to follow. Nick leads us to the kitchen where the previously smashed patio doors (which I had replaced with my food money so I'm now living of everyone else at the moment) were, well…how to put this? Smashed.

"What?! I just had these replaced! Should I give them a key or something cause these door aren't cheap!" I shout frustrated. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Cams, maybe this isn't the time to be angry about the patio doors? Someone out there is trying to hurt us, so maybe we should be concentrating on that rather than French doors?" Liz reasons. Geez I sounded spoilt and selfish.

"Look guys, I'm sorry, it's just that-

"Cammie we get it. You don't have to explain." Zach says sounding understanding while the others nod.

"Thanks guys."

"No probs, but the doors wasn't really the problem." Nick tells, while holding up a sheet of paper.

"What does it say?" Bex asks timidly.

Jonas begins reading.

"_So you didn't get killed, that's very unfortunate, but all of this could've been avoided. If you're wondering, yes we do have your friend Rebecca but I've not seen her yet so I'm assuming she's fine…at the moment. If you want to save your friend all you have to do is bring the thing we want to the old warehouse tonight at 8:00. If you tell anyone, well little Rebecca here won't see you or anyone else ever again. See you at 8:00 and don't be late! Catherine G, CoC."_

"Well I know I've never met her but this Catherine is a real bitch!" Nick declares. Grant screams in anger and starts pulling at his hair.

"Grant honey, it's ok, everything's going to be ok." Macey soothes.

"NO! It's not! They've got BEX! Bex is like the strongest out of all of us, now that she's gone we have no chance! What the hell is going on here cause right now we are all gonna die!" Grant bellows. Liz whimpers and hides behind Jo, Macey and Nick huddle together and Zach just stares at the ground in shame.

Everyone was silent. All you could hear was Grant heavy breathing from his rant. Once again it was Liz who breaks the silence.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" She asks quietly.

"What we were gonna do from the start. Fight." I reply.

**GRANT'S POV**

It was about half six and we're all, once again, gathered round Cammie's living room.

"So let's go through from the beginning, Cammie what was your Dad's job?" Jo asks inquisitively. We all knew it hurt her to talk about her dad like this, but Bex's life depended on this. Hell, all our lives depended on this.

"He was a marine." She replied sadly. "He's usually away, so it was just me and mum, but he came back. That's why we were at the airport. We just picked him up from Afghanistan." She paused for a second or two. "I remember how happy I was when it was that morning. I had a calendar where I would cross off the days, I hadn't seen him in six months so it was really exciting. We had a banner and everything." She laughed softly, everyone in the room felt the emotion she was. It was heart-wrenching to be honest with you.

"We took a walk in Central Park, all of us. Mum away to get ice-cream, me and Dad were standing on the bridge watching kids chasing around, parents sitting on blankets, old couples walking hand-in-hand, it was like the perfect movie. Then all I heard was this ear-piercing gun shot." It was as if she was in a trance now. Recalling everything that happened on the worst day of her life. She wasn't looking at anyone just gazing into space.

"Cammie, you don't have to do this." Zach says calmly, but she just continues.

"He fell to ground like a rag doll. It felt like I fell with him, there was this impact that just made me drop. I put pressure on the shot but it was in placed in his stomach. I tried, god I tried so hard..." Tears were streaming down her cheek.

"Cam, it's okay, just stop." Zach commands loudly, but she just carries on in her trance.

"He tried soothing me, telling me it was ok, but it wasn't. I heard people gathering round shouting, calling the police, trying to help, but there was no use. Just as someone pulled on my arm he whispered to me 'Jacqueline Olsson'. Then he just-"

"CAMMIE STOP!" Zach roars. Macey and Liz were crying but everyone just freezes and stares at Zach. Cammie woke from her trance thingy.

"Just stop." He says gaining control of himself again. Nobody moved, nobody spoke, nobody breathed.

"I need to get some air." Zach announces while stepping out of the living room and outside.

**A/N: So tension is rising…really sorry for updating so late but if you all review I might update a whole lot sooner? See you later x x x**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Bonjour! Not really sure what to write in this chapter so bear with me if it's a bit fluffy in parts. I had this idea from reading another fanfiction to answer people's reviews at the beginning of a chapter. That means I will be updating more but I also need you guys to review for this to work. So please for your benefit as well as mine review thanks guys, love you more than the cookie monster loves cookies! But in other news, I'm going on holiday! Yay! That also means I won't be updating for two weeks but hopefully I can update before I leave. Hope you all have a fabulous summer and see you when I get back! x x x**

**BEX'S POV**

Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes?

"Is she awake yet?" I heard a male voice said. I was awake but I couldn't open my eyes, it was like they were glued together.

"Well is her eyes open? God Chris you really are stupid." I heard another man say, he sounded like one of the men from at the park. Then it all comes flooding back to me. The coin exercise, the men following me, the fighting…and oh yeah! Me getting drugged.

"How strong was stuff you gave her anyway? She's been out for hours." I hear the first man say.

"I don't know, I hope she wakes up soon though, mistress wants to talk to her or something." The glue holding my eyes together seemed to be releasing so now I could open my eyes.

I slowly open them to blinding light so I quickly shut them again.

"Did you see that!? I think she's awake!" The dumber man said. I could hear footsteps coming towards me. I felt someone's warm breath on my ear.

"Listen missy, we know you're awake, so just opening your eyes or you'll be getting something not too good, got me?" A raspy voice whispers. I shudder in the thought of whatever they're going to do to me so I slowly open my eyes.

I'm in this old, mouldy room on the floor, both my hands and feet are tied and I see two men staring at me.

"Good, now get up." The taller one orders.

"How can I get up if my feet are tied together?" I ask smugly.

"Just get up, I don't like your attitude by the way." The taller one says.

"Fine I don't wake up just to impress you." I retort.

"That's it." The tall man threatens then nods to the other man. He pushes me over so I'm on all fours and pulls my tee up. I feel a harsh breeze on my back. I can't see the man behind but the man in front of me has a menacing smile that makes me feel sick inside. And then out of nowhere I feel streak of pain whip down my back. I scream in pain, collapsing to the mucky floor. My back was in agony and I could hear a constant noise in the background as if someone was talking, but I was in so much pain I couldn't concentrate.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" The tall man roars at me. Look up at him and see the smaller man hold a whip.

"Now get up now!" I feel tears down my cheeks, and slowly I shakily rise up on my feet, which took several attempts, but eventually I stood.

"Eventually. Oh, wait, you have something on your face." He slaps/punches me on the face and I fall to the ground clutching my face. I hear them mutter things like "Pathetic" and "Weak". But I am not weak or pathetic, I'm a fighter. So once again I stand up and stare at these two excuses of men. They stare back at me until I hear a woman's footsteps, oh god…

**ZACH'S POV**

That was torture. Watching her cry, listening to her nightmare, it was too much. I know stuff they don't know. It kills me that I can't tell them but if I do, they're going to get hurt.

"Hey, you okay?" I turn round to see Grant standing there.

"Been better." I answer without making eye-contact.

"I think we all have. I know you can't stand seeing Cammie like that man, but we need you right now. Bex is gone and they've got her, she could be dead for all we know, and we need to get her. We can't do that without you." He looks me in the eyes and look right back at his.

"I love you man." I say to him, truthfully.

"I love you too man." He replies then I pull him in to a tight hug. We've been best friends since the first day I met him, it just makes sense us being bros.

When we release we both smile.

"You ready to come in?" He asks me.

"Yeah, let's go." I say and we walking through the smashed doors.

Everyone smiled when we walked in.

"Hi guys." I say. A chorus of Hi's occur, and everything seemed okay for a second. They all respect me even though I just walked out on them, man these were the best friends I could ever have, and one of them was missing. Now that was not ok, but we were going to get her back.

"Ok, now what is the actual plan 'cause it's half four and we're going at eight sooo…" Macey asks.

"I don't actually know, anyone got anything?" Grant asks curiously.

"I might have something but I'm not sure…" Liz says quietly.

"Well no one else has anything so go ahead Lizzie." Cammie says

**TIME GAP**

"That's amazing Lizzie!" Macey exclaims.

"Well that's the plan, any questions before we get started?" Grant asks.

"Actually I do, this might just be me being stupid but who's Jacqueline Olsson?" we all look at Cammie.

"What? How am I supposed to know? I've never heard of her before in my life." Cammie answers.

"Yeah you have! You told us!" Liz states.

"I've never said her name ever! Who the hell is she!" Cammie says loudly.

"Cams, you told us that your dad said that name to you just as he…em…"Macey trailed of, not wanting to say it.

"No I didn't!" She argues, how could she not remember? I look to Zach who is completely confused, as am I.

"Cams, what do you remember about before?" Zach asks sympathetically.

"What? I told you's about my dad then you walked out?" She answers

"Well that's true, but you said that when you were in the park with your dad when, you know, that his last words were Jacqueline Olsson?" Nick thinks aloud.

"Omg, why can't I remember that?" Cammie starts freaking out.

"Cam, listen to me, Cam! Just calm down, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation. Jo? Liz? Any ideas?" Zach soothes.

"No, sorry." Liz apologises.

"Actually I might have a theory, but this may or may not be in this case. A while back, I was watching this programme about kids who had been in a traumatic experience. Anyway, they don't realise they do it, but they block it out, so they just forget parts of it.-

"Well that's just fabby Einstein but then how did she tell us then duh!" Nick interrupts.

"Let, me finish. As I was saying, if they need to recall the memory, they often can't do it. Except in one cause where a 10 year old boy was in a fire at school. Lots of kids in his class died but he managed to get out. When they asked him what happened he knew every single detail, but it was as if he was in a trance. He talked non-stop until he was finished telling them, but then when he was done and they asked him a certain question about something he couldn't remember it, even though he just told them everything." Jonas enlightens.

"No offense Cams, but you did seem like you were a robot." I tell her.

"Geez thanks Grant." Cammie sarcastically answers. Grant salutes meaning "you're welcome".

"I know what he means though, you were like in a trance." Macey comments.

"Wow…" Cammie murmurs. Personally I think she's taken aback, and probably quite freaked, I would be for sure, if that was me.

"It's okay Cams, how about we started on this plan?" Jonas suggests.

"Yeah…ok" Cammie replied, in deep thought.

So we all got started!

Zach and I were looking at blueprints for the warehouses which Liz had supplied us with, Macey was away upstairs using a sewing machine (which may I add is the most annoying noise ever!), Jo was researching about Jacqueline Olsson, Liz with a bit of help from Cammie were making some napotine patch or something to make people unconscious, Nick was making gadgets and Cammie was helping everyone really.

"Guys! It's time to get ready!" we hear Macey yell from upstairs. I quickly glance at the clock and realise it's seven o'clock!

It's time Bex, baby we're coming to get you.

**A/N: Next chapter Catherine is unveiled and action scene with all the BOOM POW BANG! Really hoped you enjoyed, so sorry I didn't update in ages but hopefully I'll update before Tuesday! Love y'all xoxox**


End file.
